Ayame's and Shippo's Secret Life
by rukenshin9
Summary: Ayame and Shippo is a normal boy and girl with a normal life until their 17th birthday. Their whole life changes. They're a school boy and girl by day, but what are they by night? What will happen when they meet? The full story is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Man it's really hot outside, but I'm tired of sitting inside the house. I'm going to wait for a while before I go back inside. Anyways, this is my first time writing a story like this. This might be my last as well. It depends on how much reviews I get. I never wanted to do a story like this on my own, but I decided what the heck, I'll do it by myself and see what people think. I combined both the idea of my man and me to write this story, but I gave it a twist. I miss talking to my man on the phone. Okay, on with the story.

**_Meet Ayame_**

_Ayame is an A student in high school. She's in the 9th grade and is on her way to the 10th. She been best friends with Sango and Kagome (A/N: they're sisters) since 3rd grade. She is currently single, but is cut buddies with her ex boyfriend Kohaku Himura .She lives with her mother, father, little sister Rin, and little brother Sota. She's head cheerleader and head of the prom committee and math club. She's nice, quiet; don't talk that much around people she don't know, and she talk low and easy. She has a dog named Little Man. He's a big dog but still a puppy. She plays baseball, volleyball, and football with family, friends, and kids she knows. She has been hurt so many times in a relationship with a guy, that she doesn't know when love is for real, and don't express how she feels. That's just a little info about Ayame and now let's sees what she's up to._

**Chapter 1: While my Family is Away**

As we travel through the house to get to Ayame's bedroom, we hear a female voice screaming in pleasure. Her bedroom door is partly open and as we go inside, we see Ayame sitting on top of a boy and she's riding him like a mechanical bull **(A/N: not exactly like one, it's just the only way I can best describe it)**. She was moaning and screaming loudly and so was he. "Mmmmmm…keep making those noises baby. It really turns me on." The male voice said. They don't care if the neighbors heard or saw them. The thought of it made them get even more excited. It turned them on even more.

"Aaaaawwwww maaaaannnn…Ayame you feel so good and you're doing a really good job. You're like a pro girl."

"Mmmmm…Oh yeah that feels good baby. Thanks baby and your not so bad yourself Kohaku. Now go faster and harder."

"Okay whatever you say baby." He got up on his feet, but still lying on his back, and then took hold of her hips and started doing what she told him to do. She let out a loud gasp and then went down to put her hands on his shoulders. The more he got into what he was doing, the louder he made her screamed than before. When he stopped to catch his breath, she continued to ride him like she did before, but she was moving faster and harder this time.

"I'm going to cum." Ayame said as he stuck her fingernails into his shoulders.

Kohaku put his hands on her hips again and he held on to them tight as he said, "Oh shit. I'm going to cum too."

They both moved faster and harder as they were about to cum. When they had reached their climax, they both screamed in ecstasy. Ayame collapsed onto Kohaku's chest, and Kohaku just laid there with his arms spread out. They were breathing hard as they just laid there. A few minutes later, Kohaku looked down at Ayame and said, "Hey baby?"

She opened her eyes slowly as she said, "What?"

"We have two hours left before your family gets back home from shopping. Let's go again."

"Sorry baby but I'm too tired to do anything." She lifted her head up off of his chest. "How do you know how long we have left till my folks get back home?"

"You told me before we got started how long it takes them to shop. I remembered what time it was when we got started, and I did some estimation to the time it is now and that's how I know."

"Oh."

It's okay that you're too tired. I'll do everything. I'm not that tired. I'm in one of those moods that I can keep going for hours."

Ayame thought about what he said and then remembered what she said earlier. "Oh okay. That's why he said that." She thought to herself. Then she rolled over to her left and lay down on her back, as Kohaku rolled over to his left and sat up on his knees facing her.

Kohaku looked at Ayame and said, "No. I want you in doggy style."

"Okay," and then she got up and got in doggy style.

Kohaku moved on his knees to get behind Ayame. When he was there, he took hold of her hips and thrust his dick inside her pussy. "Mmmmmm. Oh yeah baby. That's the way I like it." Ayame said as she groaned and as she grasped the sheets into her hands. "Are you going to put it in my ass this time and also eat me out this time?"

"Yes I'll do that later on. Now are you going to let me do what I want to do while we still have some time left?"

"Yes go ahead. Be my guess."

"Okay," and then he started stroking.

Three Hours Later

Ayame fixed herself a sandwich and a milk shake. After she was through, she took what she fixed with her to the living room. She stood behind the sofa looking at the living room **(A/N: the living room floor is connected to the kitchen floor and the floor in front of the stairs. The front door is in front of the stairs by the way)** setting and to see if the TV remote is where it should always be.

The sofa is long enough to sit about seven or eight people and it's facing the big screen TV. The TV is sitting on a TV stand that is big and wide enough to hold it. The glass coffee table is sitting between the TV and the sofa. She saw the remote sitting on the coffee table. There's two glass end tables sitting at he end of the sofa; one at each end.

Ayame went all the way around the sofa to get to the TV remote. She put her sandwich down onto the table and with the same right hand; she picked up the remote, with the milk shake still in her left hand. She turned on the TV as she plopped down on the sofa, and as she balanced her drink carefully. As she was about to take a sip of her drink, somebody blew their horn in front of her house. She took in a deep breath as she signed. "So much for relaxing before my family gets home." She thought to herself. She put her glass on a coaster that was sitting on the coffee table, as she got up to answer the door. She was surprise to see who it was. "Hey guys!" She said as she waved with her left hand and with the other, she closed the door behind her.

"Hey!" They said in unison as they waved back.

She ran to her best friend's car. She had her sister Kagome and her cousin Ginta with her. "How do you like my new car Ayame?"

"I like it. It's a really nice cool car. What model and color is it?"

"It's a convertible and it's ashy grey. I decided to let the top down as you can see."

"Ummm cuz? What happened to your other car?" Ginta asked from the back seat.

"Huh oh ummm it needs some repairs and when the repairs are done, my dad is going to give it to Kagome."

"Hey? Have you guys ever notice that every time my sister get a car it's the color grey? If it's not grey it's a different color grey."

"Yeah," Ayame and Ginta said in unison.

"I have notice that." Ayame said with her thinking look on her face, and as she brought her right hand to her chin. She had her chin between her forefinger and thumb. She was about to say something, but Sango interrupted her.

"Anyways, that's enough chattering about the color of the cares I had. Let me change the subject. Are you wearing anything under that long shirt Ayame?"

"Yes I am." She lifted up her shirt. "I'm wearing shorts."

"Oh okay."

"They're really short at that." Kagome said.

Ayame just smiled with a big grin on her face as she blushed.

Ginta sat up on her knees and faced Ayame. "Did you and Kohaku fucked?"

"Yeah, did ya'll fuck?" Sango asked with excitement and her eyes got big, as she turned her whole body around to look at Ayame.

Kagome just looked at her, but she was interested in what she had to say.

She let out a low gasp as she blushed. She hesitated at first and then said, "Yes we did." Then she looked up and looked from Kagome to Sango to Ginta. They all had excited looks on their faces. Then she looked at her watch. "Look you guys have to hurry up and leave before my family gets back home. They should've been here by now and I don't know what's taking them so long." She signed. "I hope they're not stuck in traffic again this time." She thought to herself.

"Okay we're going to leave now." Sango said as she turned back all the way around to face the wheel. "We know your parents don't like it when you have company over when they're not home. Don't forget to tell us the juicy details later okay?"

"Okay I won't. Just hurry up and leave already."

"Sit down Ginta and take your feet out of my back seat."

Ginta turned the top half of her body as she faced the front and she took her feet out of the seat. "There, you happy now?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Nope, but I'm satisfied." Then Sango turned on the car and the radio came on and it was blasting and she pulled off. "See ya later Ayame." She yelled.

Ayame had her ears covered as she mouthed the word "okay." She moved her right hand off of her ear as she waved good bye.

As Sango pulled off, Ayame's parents were just coming up the road. Ayame just stood there in shock as they pulled up into the driveway. "Man that was so close. Did they recognize that my company was just leaving as they pulled up?" She thought to herself.

As Ayame's dad was walking around the van to the back of it, he said, "Ayame unfreeze yourself and help with the bags. Don't mess with the ones behind the back seat because your birthday gifts are in those."

"I hear you dad."

"Well then move it little lady."

"Good. They didn't notice your company was leaving as they came up. If they did, you would be in big trouble girl." She said to herself.

Ayame's dad stood behind the van and looked at her. "Don't make me come over there Ayame."

Ayame blinked her eyes. "Okay I'm coming sir." Then she unfroze herself and did what her dad told her to do.

Well this is a first isn't it? That this is the first story ever written about both Ayame and Shippo where they are the two main characters in the story. I decided to be different again and write a story about two main characters no one ever wrote about before. Well, that's all what I have to say right now because my mom, my big sister, my sister-in-law, my niece, and me is visiting my older brother at the jail house **(A/N: it's both the sheriff department and detention center)**. Don't forget to send me some reviews you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Man I am too sore from working in the fields yesterday and the day before. Besides the cramping and the soreness, I don't mind doing the work and it's easy. It's also a very good exercise. I'm glad we don't have to go to work today, but we start going back Monday (three days from now). All the soreness in my sides, my back, and my arms have me feeling like I've been at the gym for hours. The heat will really bother you after 12 o'clock **(lunch time)**, but it doesn't bother the Mexicans because they're use to it. It's because of where they're originally from. That's enough chit chat from me. Now, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 2: The Day with Friends**

**Two Days Later**

_**At the Mall**_

Ayame hung up her cell phone with a sign of disappointment, and then she put it in her purse. Then she sat there looking into space.

Kagome saw that her best friend was looking worried and don't like to see her like that. "Are you okay Ayame? Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Maybe you can." Then she dropped her head down onto the table hard.

Everybody turned their heads towards them. Kagome looked up and saw just about everybody looking at them. She smiled a nervous smile. "Oh boy this is not good. What should I say? Think girl think. I got it." She thought to herself. "Everything's okay. She's having problems with her "friend" **(A/N: she put emphasis around that word with her hands. You know when someone put their hands up and do that).**

Just about everybody that was staring at them, had weird looks on their faces as they turned their heads back around and continued with what they were doing. As Kagome looked at Ayame and put her left hand on her shoulder, Sango walked up to the table with their food and drinks. She looked at them as she sat down and as she opened her to say something, Kagome interrupted her.

"Don't ask." She said as she got her food and drink off the tray that Sango had brought over.

"Okay. I'll ask something else then." As she got a slice of her pizza** (A/N: it's one of those small size pizzas and it's also a breakfast pizza)**, she asked, "Did Kohaku come over to your house the other day Ayame?"

"No. He's been avoiding me these pass two days."

"How do you know?"

"Don't worry about it Sango."

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Well, we're at the mall and there's plenty of stuff we can do to get your mind off of Kohaku. I know just the thing right after we get through eating breakfast."

"Lift your head up from the table Ayame and eat your breakfast." Sango said before she took a third bite of her pizza.

Ayame lift her head up from the table as she looked at Sango. "You sound like my mom."

Then they started laughing.

**Two and a half Hours Later**

We see the girls leaving out of one of the mall entrance carrying a lot of bags. They stopped behind a white van. Then they started looking around the parking lot.

"Ummm…sis?"

"What?"

"Where did you park the car?"

"Ummm…heh…" She scratched the side of her head and looked around.

"Don't tell me."

"I forgot."

"I said don't tell me."

"WHAT! HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET WHERE YOU PARKED?" Ayame shouted as she dropped her bags.

"I don't know. I just don't remember."

Ayame went behind Kagome to get to Sango. She took hold of Sango's shirt and jacked her up making her drop her bags. "You better remember before I make you remember." Ayame said with an angry voice and between clenched teeth. Then Sango's eyes got big and then Kagome dropped her bags and came up behind Ayame and took hold of her.

"Okay Ayame now calm down."

"What do you know?" Sango said with a smile on her face and then she brought the keys up to Ayame's face. "I just remember that I have a car alarm thing on my keychain." Then Ayame's right eye started twitching. "All I have to do is press the button and my car will beep, but you have to let go of me first."

Kagome finally got Ayame off of Sango and then Sango press the button and car beeped. "See there it goes up there in row three. Let's get going." She saw that Ayame's eye was still twitching and that she was still upset when she picked up her bags. "Why does she have to get so upset when things don't go according to the schedule?"

"Okay get your bags Ayame and let's head to the car. Don't you worry everything should still go according to schedule and we might make it to the park on time."

Both Kagome and Ayame picked up their bags and followed behind Sango as they walked to the car.

**At the Park**

The three friends got out of the car once Sango parked it. They got their gym bags out of the car and headed to the girl's room **(A/N: you know the buildings where people go to the restroom when there at a city tennis court or at the Veterans State Park it's one of those) **to change clothes. Ayame looked at her watch. "We made it here on time. Thank goodness we did."

"Yeah, but is everyone prepared for the jog because the path is long." Sango said.

"Yes we are and we know that." Kagome and Ayame said in unison. They all started laughing when that happened.

"Well, let's go get ready for our jog." Kagome said. Then they powered walk the rest of the way to their destination.

**At Ayame's House**

Ayame's mom came out of the house with a tray of drinks and sandwiches. "You girls are hungry?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"What did you make Mrs. Kurosaki?" Sango asked.

"I made mixed drinks and tuna sandwiches."

The girls took their glass of mixed drink and tuna sandwiches off the tray and put their drinks on the table that's between Sango and Ayame and then sat back down in their seats and started eating their sandwiches. "What's the reason you're having company over today Ayame?"

"We're just hanging out. We're just going to sit out here getting a tan and swimming in the pool and then, when we're through with that we're going to go in the house and look at some movies and TV shows that are on. After that, we're going in my room and hang out some more, while we give one another pedicures and manicures and do one another's hair and make up and all that other stuff. I know we don't wear make up, we're just going to experiment with it and then take it off our faces. By the way, can Sango and Kagome stay the night on my birthday?"

"Sure if it's okay with their parents, but your birthday is three days away."

"I know."

"Out of curiosity Ayame, why are you three spending a lot of time together?"

"Well, because Sango and Kagome are going to America to visit some relatives for the summer and we're trying to spend as much time with one another before they do."

"Really and who are your relatives?"

"We don't remember their name and we forgot the name of the city, but the state is Georgia. It's our aunt on our dad side who got married to a black man in America. Anyways, we haven't seen them in years and our parents decided that when we get out of school for the summer this year, we're going to visit them for the whole summer but we'll be back before school starts." Sango said and then she got her drink off the table and took a big sip of it.

"Our twin cousins that are both female, are too bad but they act like angels around grown ups." Kagome said.

"What are they names and how old are they?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked.

"Sammy and Yanou and they're five years-old."

"Well I'm going to let you girls be and go on with your day. If you want anything let me know okay?"

"We will." The girls said in unison.

Then Mrs. Kurosaki left holding the tray beside her side and then she closed the screen door behind her. As we look behind Mrs. Kurosaki we see her other daughter and son fighting over the TV remote as usual because they always fight over what channel to watch. As usual as well, Mrs. Kurosaki drops whatever she's doing and goes over and tries to solve the fight. We bring our attention back to Ayame, Sango, and Kagome. "Well, it seems like it's going to be a long day today." Sango said.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter you guys. I'm sorry about that I've just been really busy. I'm going to try and update my other two stories on a Tuesday of next week, but in the same week no later than Thursday. I know what I have to do to be able to get into the navy. I have to loose 60 something pounds, get my high school diploma, and get the two screws out of my right ankle. If I'm able to do all of that, especially getting the screws out of my right ankle **(if the bone have not grown over them)**, I will call the recruiter Marion Williams and ask him what all I have to do. Don't forget to send me some reviews you guys no matter how many chapters there are.


	3. Chapter 3

Man it's too hot in my room. It's a good thing I'm sitting in front of the fan, but it's cooling me off a little though. Hey, have you guys ever noticed that these commercials on TV are getting weirder by the day? I'm not the only one who realizes that. My little sister and my ex boyfriend **(not the one who I've been talking about in my other two stories, but I never mentioned nothing about him in my stories and he's my first ex)** are the ones who realizes it as well. I don't know if there's anyone else or not, but I think there are. Well, I better get into the story before I find something else to talk about.

**Chapter 3: on Ayame's Birthday**

**Three Days Later**

_**Ayame's Surprise Birthday Party**_

Kagome looked at her watch as she got out of her sister's car along with Sango, Ginta, and Ayame. Her watch read 7:00. "We're here on time." She thought to herself. As they were walking towards the front door of Ayame's house, Ayame was the first one to start up a conversation.

"You know what? My family has forgotten my birthday."

"No really." Ginta said.

"Yeah and this is not the first time either. And how could they go to banquet on a day like this?"

"I'm sure they'll remember it when they get home tonight." Sango said.

Ayame snickered at that statement. "Yeah right when I'm in the bed knocked out sleep and it'll be too late then."

When they reached the door, Ayame took the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. What she didn't know was that there were people hiding inside the house for her surprise birthday party. She had a disappointing look on her face as she opened the door. When she turned on the light, she saw a lot of people jump out in front of her and including her friends **(A/N: Ginta is her friend as well)**, and they yelled, "SURPRISE!" She was so stunned and surprise that both her eyes and mouth was opened wide. "Oh my goodness I wasn't expecting this."

"We know." Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki said in unison. Then Ayame ran towards them with a big smile on her face and she hugged them tight and let them loose to get some air.

"We never saw you this happy on your birthday sweetie." Mr. Kurosaki said.

"I agree." Mrs. Kurosaki said.

"That's because you guys never thrown a surprise birthday party for me before. I like the decorations by the way."

"You do?" Mrs. Kurosaki said looking happy.

"Yes I do."

"That's good and we use your favorite colors, blue and white with a little touch of yellow." Then she saw tears falling from her daughters eyes. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked looking a little worried.

"Yes I'm okay. I'm just crying because I'm so happy." Ayame said as she dried up her tears.

"By the way, what were you expecting when you turned on the light?" Mr. Kurosaki said.

"Nothing really, just that when I turned on the light, the room would be empty and that my little brother and sister was upstairs in their room doing whatever they normally do. I was going to even come here, until Ginta told me what you guys had said."

Then Ginta jumped from out of the crowd and into their conversation. "The only way my cousins and I could get you here, was to tell you that your parents called me on my cell and told you to come home and baby-sit your brother and sister because, they weren't over their friends house and that you could have company over. We got you though." Then she jumped back into the crowd and started back dancing.

"That girl there is weird." Ayame said shaking her head slowly.

"You got that right." Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki said in unison.

"Don't forget that she's weird." Mr. Kurosaki said.

Ayame and her mom just nodded their heads. Then Mrs. Kurosaki looked at her daughter. "We did get you didn't we honey?"

"I'll say because I totally wasn't expecting this when I get home. Well, thanks for the surprise birthday party and I love you guys."

"You're welcome and we love you too." Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki said in unison as they gave their daughter a hug and a kiss.

Then Ayame walked into the crowd to mingle and dance with her guests. As she was dancing with a boy from her math club, she thought to herself, "This is the best birthday party my parents ever given me."

**Late That Night**

_**Going out with Friends**_

Ayame and her friends were sitting in the living room talking to her parents after they helped her put her presents in her room. The four friends told Ayame's parents what they were going to be doing because of Ayame's new curfew.

"We're going to hang out with some of our other friends from school, go riding around, and we might go to a club." Sango said.

"A CLUB WHAT CLUB?" Mr. Kurosaki yelled as he stood up fast.

"Honey calm down and don't over react. Now sit back down so that you can listen to what else the girls have to say." Mrs. Kurosaki said looking up at her husband and then he sat back down.

"To answer your question dad, it's the new club that is ten blocks from here due north and the name of it is P3 **(A/N: it's a club where teenagers hang out at)**."

"Oh that club. Well, as long as you remember that your new curfew is at 10:30."

"I'll remember dad and you need to stop over reacting to stuff and listen to what all we have to say." Her dad gave her the look that said who you think you're talking to. "I'm just saying dad." Ayame said as she looked from the floor and then to her dad about three times. Then she looked at her friends. "My old curfew was at 9:00 and now my new one is at 10:30. Isn't that so cool guys." She said with hunched shoulders and as she clapped her hands silently and with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it is." They said in unison and with little excitement.

"You girls might want to leave now if you want to leave before nine and its 8:30." Mr. Kurosaki said.

"Okay." They said in unison as they got up to leave.

As they were getting ready to leave the room, Rin walked into the room. "Hey lil sis you want to go with us?" Everybody in the room gasped except for Ayame of course.

"Really you're not kidding."

"Nope I'm not."

"Why? You never let me go anywhere with you at all before."

"Yeah why do you?" Kagome asked.

Ayame looked at Kagome and then at her sister. "The reason is because, you're turning sixteen when we get of school for the summer, and we haven't hung out like friends in months." Then she looked at her parents. "Don't worry I'll look after her."

"You better because she's your responsibility." Mr. Kurosaki said.

"Cool I'll go and get ready and it won't take any more than five minutes okay?"

"Okay." Ayame said. Then Rin rushed out of the room.

**Later That Night**

_**In the Kitchen after 11:00**_

Ayame turned on the light as she came down the stairs to meet her parents in the kitchen like they told her to. They were trying to be as quiet as they could. Her parents were at the counter **(A/N: it's one of those counters that be in the middle of the kitchen all by itself, and it's where you chop up your vegetables, roll dough, and other stuff)**, and then they sat down at the table **(A/N: half of it is in the kitchen and the other half is in the living room)** where Ayame was sitting. "What's the big secret you guys have to tell me?"

"Are your friends asleep?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay you tell her honey."

Mr. Kurosaki just signed. "Okay. Now Ayame I'm just going to straight out tell you instead of beating around the bush. Okay here it is you're a vampire and demon slayer."

Ayame's mouth dropped open and her eyes got big. "Get the fuck out of her." Then she covered her mouth up with her right hand as her parents gave her the look **(A/N: it's a look her parents give her and her brother and sister, when they say something their not suppose to in front of them)**. Then she uncovered her mouth. "I'm sorry about that and pardon my French, but why are you telling me this now?" She said looking at them back and forth.

"Because we were suppose to tell you on your 17th birthday which is today." Mrs. Kurosaki said.

"Are you going to tell Rin as well? She's turning 17 as well."

"No." Mr. Kurosaki said and Ayame looked at him when he said that.

"Why?"

"Because, she's not the first born child and you are. Anyways, your great uncle Miogu will teach and tell you everything you need to know during your whole summer with him." Ayame is looking down at the table while he said that.

"Well, we're going to cut it short here and let you get some sleep cause you got a long day ahead of you, and plus that's all what Miogu wanted us to tell you."

"Wait." Then Ayame looked up from the table. "How will I fit this into my social life?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself. Now go upstairs and get some sleep." Mrs. Kurosaki said. Then her and her husband left the room.

Ayame sat there for a little while thinking. Then she got up from the table. As she was walking towards the stairs, she started back thinking again. "I wish that I have an interesting summer and I got that wish and more." Then she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned off the light, and then went upstairs to go to bed.

Wow. I bet you guys weren't expecting that now did ya? What do ya think will happen to Ayame's social life? Will she keep her old friends or gain new ones or both? These three questions and more will be answered in later chapters. Hey there's something else you guys may or may not have noticed. These salespeople, manufacturers, or whatever you want to call them are creating things to make everyday household task and other stuff easier. They're also doing that for stuff in the kitchen as well. My ex **(the one you don't know about)** and I think that since they're keep doing this, they're going to make people more and more lazy or whatever. One day or maybe sooner, all we have to do is press a button or program the thing and it'll do everything for you while you sit back and relax. Anyways, don't know if you guys might have recognized or known that or not. Don't forget to send me some reviews you guys know I like getting them.


	4. Chapter 4

MAN it's too HOT today, especially inside the house. My big sister and someone/body else drunk all of my really cold water, so I had to put some more water into my soda bottle so that I can have some cold water for myself when I need it. I wonder what's taking my mom and two sisters so long to get back here. They were just supposed to be going to Modern Loan, but I think that they went to other places as well. It feels good this morning though. It's a little windy and a little cool outside. I wonder how hot it'll be once it gets lunch time.

_Shippo is an "A" student in high school, but the school he was going to is out for the summer. He will be in the 10th grade once school starts back. He's been best friends with Miroku and Inuyasha since 1st grade and they've been friends with Sesshomaru since 3rd grade.**(A/N: Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are brothers and you know some siblings don't hang out with one another all the time or whatever, until a certain grade or whenever they start to.)** He's currently single, but was dating Kagura Himura **(A/N: she's not Kohaku's sister their last name is just the same)** a month ago. He's the only child as of now because his mom is five months pregnant. He's captain of the football team, president of the yearbook committee, and president of the Spanish club. He's been miss-treated and lied to by every last one of his girlfriends in the past. He's a nice, honest, and trustworthy guy. He has a female dog name Zoe. That's enough info about Shippo and now let's sees what he's up to._

**Chapter 4: Meet Shippo**

As we walk through Shippo's house and past by his parent's bedroom, we see them just getting out of bed and we keep going until we reach Shippo's room. His door is open and we walk on in and see him sitting in front of his TV to the far left. We start to move in on him slowly to see what he's watching and it turns out that he's watching a BDSM porn DVD, and he's sitting in his rolling chair. At this point of the movie a woman is lying down on a bed and both her arms and legs are tied to the bed, but her legs are bent and they're spread open. She's struggling and screaming about in pleasure and pain because the man **(he's naked by the way) **who is the master is pouring hot candle wax all over her body. When he was through, he picked up a whip that was hanging on the wall to his far right. He came back to the bed and stared at the woman with an evil face on his face. "Stop moving slave." He said in an evil voice.

"But some of the wax is still hot and I want to close my legs." The woman said in a shy voice.

"You just have to bare the pain of the hot wax and closing your legs is impossible. Now stop the moving and swerving."

"No." She said in stubborn voice.

"Hahahahahaaa." He laughed in an evil voice. "So, you want to be stubborn and not listen to me. Oh well, I just have to punish you for that." He let the string part of the whip fall from his right hand, while still holding the handle part in his hand.

"No please don't I'll listen next time." She said in a scary voice.

He let out a low evil chuckle and then he started whipping her and she started screaming in pain. After a while, the woman's screaming and moaning turned to both pain and pleasure but mostly pleasure. He was whipping her all over her body, but mostly on the pussy. "Do you want more my slave?" He said in a grunting voice.

"Yes master I do." She said in a huffing and begging voice. Then he started going harder and faster.

We turn our attention back to Shippo. He was getting really turned on by what he was watching, so he stood up and took off his boxers and sat back down and spread his legs open and started stroking his dick. He leaned forward towards the TV to get an even better view. He was looking at the TV so hard with big eyes that it looked like he was in a daze.

Now we turn our attention back to the movie. At this point, the man had just invited another one of his slaves to the action and this slave is a woman. He gave her a silver iron pole **(A/N: it's rounded at both ends and it light-weighted)** that was six nine inches long and three inches thick. He went over to the bed and got on top of it and stood over the tied up woman **(A/N: he's standing in front of her)**. The tied up woman is wearing a black leather mask **(A/N: it's one of those masks that keeps the person's mouth open while he/she is wearing it)**. He grabbed her by the hair and lifts her head up and thrust his dick so hard and fast into her mouth that he choked her. The other woman walks towards the bed and get on it as well and stuck the pole inside of the other woman's pussy. She stared out going in and out with the pole with a hard and slow stroke. There were times when she went hard and fast and put the pole all the way inside **(A/N: just enough to where there was still just a little bit of the pole sticking out so that she could pull it out of her) **of the other woman's pussy. When she does that she feels the woman pushing back while she grunts in pain. Her grunts were being muffled out by the man going in and out of her fast and hard every once in a while.

We turn our attention back to Shippo once again. He grabbed a lotion bottle and put some of it on his hand, and then he rubbed it onto his dick as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and started jacking off. While he did that, he was listening to the noises and all that other stuff that was coming from the movie. He had is back turned to his door. He kept jacking off with his mouth closed to stop himself from making loud noise, while he licked his lips every now and then. We look at his door and see his mom walking in. She was about to say something, but didn't because she was trying to make out what her son was doing that cause him to be seating in his chair like that, and watching on TV. She could hardly hear it because he had it to a volume where he could only hear it. She started walking slowly and quietly towards her son and as she did, her heart was beating faster and faster with every beat because of what she was thinking he might be watching. Shippo didn't know his mom was behind him because he was so caught up into what he was doing. He opened his mouth as he was about to cum. When his mom got closer to him, she saw what he was doing and watching. Her eyes and mouth were open big. "SHIPPO," she shouted as she turned him around.

"MOM," Shippo shouted when he was facing her with big eyes, and he was still jacking off. Then his cum squirted out onto his mom. His mom let out a loud bloody scream when his cum was all over her.

"THIS IS SO DISGUSTING AND HOW COULD YOU?" Mrs. Anisawa yelled.

"I thought you and dad was still sleeping." Shippo said as his mom stormed out of his room and was trying to brush all of his cum off of her. She went into her bedroom where her husband was and told him what happened to her.

Shippo put his boxers back on and put on a white shirt and started cleaning some of his cum that had got on his floor. He cleaned it with a nearby rag that was next to his TV. All of a sudden, he heard his dad screamed his name from the top of his lungs. He shot his head up fast with a panicked look on his face. "Uh-oh I know the sound of that voice and what it means." He said to himself. "Man I'm in big trouble big time." He said under his breath. He got up and struck out towards his bathroom **(A/N: he has his own bathroom in his room)**. He slammed the door shut and looked at it. He heard his dad say, "Where did he get a movie like this?" Then he turned off both the movie and TV. Then Shippo started backing back while he listened to what else his dad was while he still looked at the door. Then he saw the door knob move.

"Son, open this door." Mr. Anisawa said in an angry voice.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm taking a shower."

"I don't hear any water running."

"Th-that's because I'm getting undressed."

"Well, okay come to your mom's and I bedroom right after you get through getting dressed." He said in a calm voice.

"Okay I will." Then he heard his door shut. He turned around and took off his cloths and turned on the water. He tested the water by touching it with his hand to see if it was the right coolness, before he turned on the shower and hopped in. "Aaaaahhhhh…this feels so good." He thought to himself.

**After Shippo Gets Out of the Shower**

Shippo walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and when he stood in the middle of his room, he took it off and went to his CD player and turned it on, so that he could listen to some music while he got dressed.

**Meanwhile**

_**In Mr. and Mrs. Anisawa Bedroom**_

Mr. Anisawa got up off the bed after he got through putting on his socks, and went into him and his wife bathroom **(A/N: they have a bathroom in their bedroom as well)** to where his wife was taking a shower. "Honey our son's cum should be off you by now. You've been in there for about an hour or less."

"I know and that's why I'm washing my hair out now with shampoo and conditioner. I'm going to do that about three times. I want to make sure both my body and hair is totally free of Shippo's cum."

"Okay but be careful in there, because the shampoo and conditioner makes the tub get slippery. I don't want anything to happen to you and the baby."

"I'll be careful."

"Okay and I'm going back into the bedroom now to get through getting dressed and then I'm going to wait for Shippo to come by."

"Okay." Then Mr. Anisawa left the bathroom and sat down on the bed again while he listened to his wife sing like she always does every time she washes her hair.

**After Shippo Got Through Getting Dressed**

Shippo turned off his CD player and grabbed his back pack on his way out of his room. He tried to sneak by his parent's bedroom, but his dad heard him. "Don't try to sneak by me son. You know I have ears like a rat. Now come on in here and sit down in front of me." Shippo straighten up and headed towards his parent's bedroom. He walked through the doorway slowly. He took about two or three steps before he stop and stood in the doorway. He saw his dad sitting in a chair at the edge of the bed **(not the end)** and he's on the right side of the bed. His mom was just coming out of the bathroom with her blue bath robe on and a towel hanging around her neck. Her hair is damp and she went over to her side of the bed **(which is on the left) **and put on her blue bedroom shoes. "Hurry up now boy I don't got all day." Then Shippo went over to where his dad was and sat down in front of him.

"Mom, dad I'm sorry for what I did earlier and it'll never happen again I swear. Plus, I thought I had my door closed and locked." Shippo said looking at his mom on his left, while she was at her dresser **(which is in the corner on her side of the bed)** getting her clothes out of it.

Mrs. Anisawa turned around and looked at her son. "Yeah right it won't happen again because I'm going to go through your room and find all the nasty movies you got, if you have any more, and give them to your dad so that he can get rid of them and the one you were watching." Then she turned back around to face her dresser to continue what she was doing, and then Shippo looked at his dad.

"Anyways, you know that you are forbidden to do that in this house. You would've been let off with a warning since this is your first time." Then Shippo's eyes lit up with joy as a smile formed on his face. "BUT, since your mom got covered in your cum, you're going to get punished and whipped."

Then Shippo heard the door being shut as the joy in his eyes and the smile on his face went away. He turned his head fast in the direction of the noise and saw his mom locking the door. Then she turned around and looked at her son and husband, and then Shippo looked at his dad.

"Honey, give me my belt." Mr. Anisawa said looking at his wife.

"Which belt sweetie?"

"The big, thick leather one it's behind the other belts remember?"

"Which color and I remember that."

"Oh I'm sorry the brown one."

Shippo was staring at his parents while they had their conversation, and then he looked at his dad with a scared look on his face. "Wh-wh-what is my p-p-p-punishment?"

Mr. Anisawa looked at Shippo. "You're grounded for a month and you're not allowed to leave this house or the premises with no technology in your room what so ever." Then he took the belt from his wife. Shippo tried to run for the door, but his dad tackled him to the bed. "You know you can't run from me either." Then he put both of Shippo's arms behind his back as if he was going to put handcuffs on him and Shippo was halfway on the bed. Then Mr. Anisawa stood up, and with his left hand he had a good grip on Shippo's arms and he picked up the belt from off the bed with his right hand. Then he looked at his wife. "Are you going to stand there and watch or what?"

"I'm going to stand here and watch."

"Okay then." Then he looked back at his son and started whipping him. Then Shippo started screaming at the top of his lungs and he was squirming trying to get away from his dad, but it was no good because he had a good grip on him. The scene fades out as it ends.

Boy there's a lot of walking and talking going on here. I don't want to turn up my Destiny's Child CD up too loud, because my mom and two sisters won't be able to hear the TV in the next room and they'll tell me to turn it down. Anyways, I'm starting to lose a little weight **(remember I have to lose 60 something pounds before so that I can join the navy)**. If I keep doing what I'm doing, I'll loose all the weight I'm suppose to loose before I know it. Shoot, man it's really hot tonight. Well, I better close now before I miss my favorite TV show. HEY where are the reviews you guys? You guys know that I like getting them, so please send me some. Well, ci-yanara **(or however you spell it)** for now you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

It rained earlier today, so it feels a little bit better outside. While I was sitting outside, it was raining slightly, but when I was sitting inside my room watching TV, it rained even harder. I was a little bit mad and upset. FYI, I love it when it rains and I like to play and dance in it with my three of my sisters, one of my brothers, one of nieces, and my nephew. Anyways, I need to start exercising my right ankle. I had broken it about two years ago **(give or take a year)**. I had broken it in two places and now I have two screws in my right ankle. I should've exercised it like my doctor told me to, and now I'm trying to make up for lost time. I can feel the screws in my ankle when I try to massage it or just want to feel the screws in my ankle, by the way. On one side of my ankle, the scar is short and on the other side, the scar is long. Enough about my ankle I say and on with the story.

**Chapter 5: At the Mall with Friends**

**Two Days Later**

_**In the Morning**_

Shippo and Miroku are sitting down at the table talking, while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited for their food they had ordered. "You know what Miroku? I'm glad my dad picked this location."

"Thanks for answering your own question before I could." Miroku said sarcastically. "But what do ya mean by that?"

"Sorry about that." Shippo said with a smile on his face. "Don't you remember I told you and your brothers that my dad's job got relocated, and he had to choose between Tokyo and some other city and he picked Tokyo."

"Oh yeah I remember now, but why are you glad?"

Shippo rolled his eyes as he closed them and as he put his left hand on the left side of his forehead and signed. "Man I hate it when he have his blonde moments or whatever you want to call it." He said to himself. Then he looked at Miroku as he let his left arm fall onto the table. "You and your brothers and I," he motioned with his right hand. "Get to hang out like we use to and all that other god stuff and we get to go to the same school again." Then he raised his right arm up from the table with his elbow still on the table, so that he could rest his chin on his hand and he's still looking at Miroku. "Do you forget everything I say?"

"No just some of it."

Then they heard a loud noise coming from Shippo's right **(A/N: by the way, Miroku is sitting to the left of Shippo)**, and they shot their heads in that direction. It came from a table where two girls are sitting. Miroku tried to hear what one of the other girls was saying but he couldn't. Then he looked at Shippo. "It seems like Shippo can hear what she's saying." He said to himself. Then Shippo looked at him. "What did she say Shippo?"

"She said something about the other girl is having problems with her friend, and she put emphasis around the word friend."

"Hmmm…okay. Anyways, I know her from school."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"She's my dream girl's little sister. She's younger than her by a year or two. She and her big sister are cheerleaders like their best friend Ayame. Her name is Kagome though."

"Who was the girl who had her head down on the table?"

"Her name is Ayame."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Kagome's sister Sango is the one who is just joining them at the table." Miroku said pointing at Sango. "You know I'm going to marry Sango one day."

"Oh is that so and why do you say that?"

"Because I've always had a big crush on her since fifth grade, and I'm in love with her as well." He said looking from Sango to Shippo and then back to Sango. "She doesn't even know I exist." He said day dreaming at Sango.

Shippo just looked at Miroku from the corner of his eye. Then he looked up at the ceiling. "I like the name Ayame." He said to himself. Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha showed up with their food.

"Did ya guys hear what was going on between those two girls earlier?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes we did why do ya ask?" Shippo asked.

Then Sesshomaru sat down to the right of Shippo and Inuyasha sat down in front of Shippo. "Because if ya'll didn't, either Inuyasha or I was going to tell ya'll what had happened if ya'll didn't hear what she had said." Then everyone except Miroku grabbed their food.

"Did ya find a job yet Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Sesshomaru who was trying to snap Miroku back into reality and he did. When he did, he told Miroku to get his food and he did exactly that. Then he looked at Shippo.

"Yes." Shippo said looking at Sesshomaru and Miroku as well, and then he looked at Inuyasha. "I work at my uncle's store." Then he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What kind of store is it?" Then he took a bite of his pancakes.

"It's a store that sells anything that deals with magic and witches. There's a room in the back of the store where he keeps all of his powerful potions." He said with a half mouthful of food.

"Does he have any customers?" Sesshomaru asked after he took a sip of his orange juice and looked up at Shippo.

"Yes he does and you'll be surprise at how many customers he gets."

"How long have you been working there." Miroku asked as he was looking down at his food.

"For about a week and a half and by the way, where do you guys work at?" Shippo said looking down at his sandwich.

"We work at our dad's sports store." Sesshomaru said as he looked from Miroku and then to Inuyasha.

"Hmmm that's cool." Then Shippo looked up from his sandwich. "We better hurry up and eat if we want to get to work on time." He said as he lifts up his arms and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah you're right." Sesshomaru said. Then they started eating while they caught up on lost time.

**After Eating Breakfast at the Food Court**

Shippo took the escalator to get to his uncle's store. "Man why did my uncle have to pick the store way in the back of the mall on the top floor to start his business?" He said to himself. When he reached the top of the escalator, he turned to his right. As he was on his way to his uncle's store, he saw Ayame and her best friends inside a store to his left. He would've stood at the window for a little while and watch Ayame, but he wanted to get to his uncle's store on time. So, as he was passing by the store, he looked at Ayame. "Man she's beautiful and has a pretty smile." He said to himself. When he looked in front of himself, he saw that his uncle was on his way to his store. "Shoot, man I better hurry." He mumbled under his breath. Then he ran to meet his uncle at the store. He beat his uncle by a few inches. "I'm on time Uncle Kamacazi."

"I can see that Shippo. Now help me with my bags."

"Yes sir." Then he picked up two of his uncle's bags. His uncle unlocked the door and then he picked up his other two bags. He was already wearing his other bag on his right shoulder. Then he held the door with his back to it.

"Go on in Shippo."

"Why did you pick this store to start your business Uncle Kamacazi?" Shippo asked as he was going through the door.

"Because," he said trying to go through the door himself without going through a hassle. "It's the only store in the mall that has its own door." He made it through the door successfully without a hassle. He looked at Shippo. "You stay up here and fix up the place and stuff, while I go in the back and mix up some potions."

"Yes sir." He said as he saluted his uncle.

His uncle just gave him the look. Then he went up to his nephew. "MAKE SURE THIS ROOM IS SPICK AND SPAN SOLDIER." He shouted. Then they both laughed. "The customers should start getting here in about five or ten minutes. Maybe more or less I don't know." Then he walked away and went into the back.

Shippo looked all around the place and saw that he had a lot of work to do. "Today seems like one of those long days." He mumbled under his breath. Then he went to work.

Earlier today I sat outside with my family, a girl **(she use to go with my big brother)**, and my neighbor from across the street **(he's in there along with my mom, uncle, and step-dad's age)**. We sat outside smoking **(not me)**, drinking, talking, and listening to some CDs while my mom cooked on the grill. My neighbor from across the street didn't stay any longer than five minutes before he left. When 7:00 **(my time which I think is eastern)** had come, I went inside the house to watch The Karate Dog and the Atlanta Braves game. Anyways, don't forget to send me some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Sayings:_

_All what I have to say right now before the story is that, I'm glad that I can watch all of my favorite animes at You Tube. I can catch up on them by watching all of the episodes that I had missed. I'm going to check and see if there are some of my other favorite animes up there that I haven't seen in years tomorrow._

**Chapter 6: on Shippo's Birthday**

Shippo is dancing with his ex-girlfriend Kagura outside in the backyard **(that's where the party is held)**. Inuyasha and Miroku are dancing with his twin cousins on his left, and Sesshomaru is inside the house in the kitchen helping his parents prepare his cake. He was doing a lot of good moves, and then he decided to do the robot just for laughs. He was surprise that he had everybody doing it. Then the DJ played a slow song to slow everything down. Shippo was getting ready to walk off when Kagura told him to wait. He stopped in his tracks and turned around and looked at her. She looked to her left and then to her right to make sure no one was looking at them and they weren't. Then she walked towards Shippo who is still looking at her. "You're not going to continue to dance with me?"

"Why should I Kagura? Isn't two songs enough for ya?"

"Because I like dancing with you and I especially like dancing with you when a slow song is playing. Two songs isn't enough because, they were both fast songs and I want to dance at least one slow song with you."

"I'm flattered and all I think, but I want to sit this one out."

"Why?"

"Because it's our song remember."

"No. Can you tell me how it's our song?"

"Sure. It's our song because it's the first slow song that we danced to since we were dating, and we decided to make it our song."

"Oh I remember now. That was a month ago."

"Yeah and I was out of school for the summer and that was the second month of my summer vacation while my school is out. Why did you break up with me?"

"Because you were too much of a nice honest guy, and that was a little bit too much for my taste. Not that much to be my friend though. You know if we stop our chit chatting over the past right now, that we can still dance to this song and get it out the way."

"Oh ok I see and no I don't want to."

"PLEASE come on. Just this one song and it'll be it." She said with a begging voice and look on her face.

Shippo just singed as he said, "Okay since you said please in that way."

Kagura smiled when he said that. Then they started dancing. "It's a good thing this song is long because if it wasn't, I would have to wait for a good while before the DJ plays another slow song." She said to herself. "Ummm…Shippo can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Is your friend Sesshomaru still single?"

"Yes why do you ask that?"

"I think that I might have found him a girlfriend."

"What," Shippo chuckled. "You found Sesshomaru a girlfriend. I never found a girl that meets his standards for what he looks for in a girl. Matter of fact, I never even came close either."

"Don't laugh okay, and I think I did found one and it's my sister Orhime."

"Sorry, but you know that he won't date any of his friends or best friend's ex-girlfriend or their sister."

"I know that, but I thought that he would make an acception just this once."

"I don't know that and you'll have to ask him that himself."

Before Kagura said something else, the song ended and then Mr. and Mrs. Anisawa came out of the back door right behind one another. Then Mr. Anisawa let out a loud whistle with his right hand in his mouth **(A/N: you know how those people have their hand in their mouth to make that loud whistle to get someone's attention)** and everybody including the DJ, got completely quiet and turned toward him and his wife. "Thank you for doing that baby." Mrs. Anisawa said with a smile on her face as she looked at him. Then she looked at everybody else. "Now everybody get ready to sing Shippo happy birthday because we'll be back with the cake." Then her and her husband went back inside.

As Shippo was walking over to a table that was on the back porch with everybody following behind him, he was looking at the table. On the left side of the table, there was a punch bowl filled with punch and there was a big spoon **(A/N: it goes with the punch bowl so that they could pour their own drink)** in it. There was also medium sized cups filled with punch **(not to the very tip)** on the left side as well and they're next to the punch bowl. On the right side of the table, there was enough empty space left to put the cake there. There was also green table cloth on the table. Shippo went up to the table and stood on the other side of the table, so that he would be facing the back yard. Then Mrs. Anisawa came out the back door and held it open with her foot, and Mr. Anisawa and Sesshomaru carried the came out the door carrying Shippo's cake. The cake was white with green frosting outlining the whole cake **(the way it's make or shape)**. The words "Happy Birthday Shippo," was written in blue icing. Mr. Anisawa and Sesshomaru carried the cake to the table to where Shippo and everybody else are standing and with Mrs. Anisawa following behind them. When they reached Shippo, they went in front of him and sat the cake down on the table. As they stepped away from the table, Mrs. Anisawa stepped up to the cake and put the two candles on it. One is the number one and the other is the number seven and she lit them. Then she stepped back as she said, "Okay now let's sing happy birthday to Shippo." Then everybody sang and Shippo was busy thinking about what his wish should be. He could still hear them sing though. When it was over, it was time for him to make a wish.

"Make it a good one." When Miroku said that, some people giggled and some had a smile on their face.

Shippo closed his eyes and a picture of Ayame appeared inside his head. "I wish that I could see Ayame again." He thought to himself. Then he opened his eyes and blew out the candles. Everybody clapped and cheered.

**Late That Night**

**_At the P3_**

Shippo and his three friends are sitting at the bar waiting for their drinks. He's sitting between Miroku **(who's sitting in the 1st chair)** and Sesshomaru **(who's sitting in the 3rd chair)** and Inuyasha is sitting on the right of Sesshomaru. "So what did you wish for Shippo?" Inuyasha asked leaning forward to look at him.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha by leaning forward as well. "I wished that I could see that girl Ayame again."

"You know she don't live far from here." Miroku said looking at Shippo.

Shippo looked at Miroku with a surprised look on his face. "I didn't know that. How far does she live from here?"

"It's ten blocks from here due north. We went pass her house on our way here earlier." Shippo was looking in front of himself thinking, but could still hear what Miroku was saying when he said that.

"You just weren't paying any attention. I tried to tell you that her two best friends, her little sister, her mom, and she were getting ready to go inside the house, but you were too caught up in your thinking like you're doing now." Sesshomaru said looking at Shippo.** (A/N: Shippo is still paying attention.)**

Then Shippo looked at Sesshomaru. "You guys don't mind going by there when we leave from here?"

"No not at all." They said in unison.

"I'm not going to stop by there. I'm just going to pass by there." Miroku said while getting his wallet out of his back right pocket. Then the bartender showed up with their drinks. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo got their drinks and took sips of it while Miroku paid for them. They sat there waiting for Miroku and when he was through paying, he took his drink and took a sip of it. They got up from the bar and went to their table in the far back of the club.

**Later That Night**

_**In the Living Room**_

Shippo and his parents are sitting in the living room. Shippo is sitting in a lazy boy chair **(it's not pulled back)**. His parents are sitting in a couch in front of him. There's a table sitting between them with decorations **(or wetnots) **and pictures on it. "Go ahead and tell him baby. You said that you wanted to be the one who tells him." Mrs. Anisawa said looking to and from her husband and son.

"Yes I know that honey." Mr. Anisawa said looking at his wife and she looked at him back. Then they both looked at their son. "Now Shippo, there's no other way of saying this. You see, you are a vampire."

"WHAT!" Shippo shouted as he looked at his dad with big eyes. "A vampire you're kidding right."

"No he's not Shippo."

Shippo looked at his mom and then back at his dad. "How am I supposed to go to work and school? Both are during the daytime and vampires can't travel during daylight." He said with a panicking voice.

"Relax son. You can still go to school and work. I knew you were bound to say something about that. You are a new kind of breed of vampire. You're the kind that can walk during the day as well as night with no harm done."

"Why I and who told you guys this?"

"Because you are the first born child and we already knew this since the day you were born. Your great, great aunt Yura told us to break this so-called news to you on your 17th birthday. On this day, is when you're supposed to know about this because this is when you're going to start turning into one."

"Okay but…" He trailed off.

"Sorry son but this is all what we're suppose to tell you at this point because your great, great aunt Yura is going to train and teach you all you need to know. All of the other questions you want to ask you will have to ask your great, great aunt about them because she's the one who's supposed to ask all of them."

"Here Shippo I forgot about this." Then Mrs. Anisawa took the cloth she had lying on her lap and hand it to her son.

Shippo took the cloth from his mom and laid it on his lap. He looked at it for a few seconds before unwrapping it. He held it up and looked at it. "What is this?"

"It's a necklace."

Shipp looked from his mom to his dad. "Don't look at me I don't know nothing about it. Your mom knows all about it."

"What is it for?" He asked as he looked back at his mom.

"Your great, great aunt Yura told me that it keeps you from transferring tonight until you know everything about being a vampire."

"Oh okay." Then he looked back at the necklace. The lace is a black string and at the end of it is a solid circle with a weird symbol on it and veins are tracing it. That part is made of iron **(light and not heavy of course)**.

"All what I have told you is what your entire mom and I know." He said looking at his son.

"Well now, it's time for you to go to bed now Shippo. So, good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite." Then she got up, left the room and went up stairs.

Mr. Anisawa looked at his son after he looked at his wife. "Well son, I hope this isn't too much for you and I hope you can handle being a vampire." Then he got up. "I don't know what else to say to you but good luck." Then he put his left hand on Shippo's head and messed up his hair. "Good night son." Then he left the room and went upstairs.

Shippo straightened up his hair while he still sat there in shock. "Why it had to be me? Why it couldn't be my baby sister or brother to be? This is going to so mess up my social life and everything. How will I be able to fit being a vampire into my social life or whatever?" He thought to himself. He got up and turned off the light as he left the room, and as he was going up the stairs to go to bed, he put on the necklace. "I'm going to have a very interesting and different life after this day." He said to himself. As he went pass his parent's bedroom he told them good night, and then he went into his room to get ready to go to bed

_Author's Sayings:_

_MAN today is a very hot day. I'm sitting in front of a big fan at my friend's apartment and I'm still hot. Anyways, he's lighting some gun powder in bottle cap so that he can hear it go poof. OH SHIT! He did it and it scared the shit out of me. My heart is racing a little now. Well that's enough about what's going on with me. I'm in a rush to post this chappie up. DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME SOME REVIEWS._


	7. Chapter 7

_The theatre was suppose to be open in the week before the 28th of last month **(which was on a Friday and it's where I live)**, but they changed it to the 28th **(which was in the month of June)**. Come to find out when my older sister and me went pass the theatre while we were on our way to Wendy's, we saw on the sign by the main road **(where a lot of people travel on it's kind of like I-75)** that it was open the night **(which was the 27th)** before. I was mad that it opened the day before they said they would open it. Anyways my ex-boyfriend **(now a really good friend)** and I are going to the movies and then out to eat tonight. It's just a date between two really good friends. I'll be glad when Sue **(a lady I use to work for and she was my contractor)** pay my little sister, big brother, and me some time later on this week. Well let's see what's going on with Ayame and Shippo shall we._

**Chapter7: Getting Prepared For the Big Day**

**The Seventh Day**

Ayame is in her third block class, which is her math class, sitting in the fifth row in the second seat. She and the rest of the class are watching a movie. She have her arms crossed **(the right arm over the left one)** on her desk with her chin resting on her arm, and she's daydreaming while she's looking in front of her. She is daydreaming because she lost interest in wanting to watch the movie. She lost interest about less than an hour ago. She felt so lonely and sad. "I'm going to miss Sango and Kagome this summer. Well, at least I said my good-byes, and got all of the info I needed to keep in touch with them before third block started." She thought to herself. Then she glanced at the movie **(she seen the movie before at home)** as she let out a long **(not that long)** low sign and then she looked away. She switched her arms around, **(this time left arm over right one)** before she looked back in front of herself and started back daydreaming while she thought to herself. "The rest of the day at school will be lonely and boring. Well, not that lonely and boring seeming that there are some girls who I know that I can talk to, but it just won't be the same without Sango and Kagome." She thought to herself. Then the bell rang.

"Have a nice and safe summer class." Mr. Takamine said as his students rushed out the door.

Ayame walked up to Mr. Takamine desk holding her notebook close to her chest, with her right arm over her left. Mr. Takamine looked up at Ayame when he picked up his coffee. "Oh hi Ayame what do you want?" He said with little cheerful voice.

"Hi Mr. Takamine," Ayame said with a little smile on her face. "I left my math book at home, but my mom said that she'll bring it to school for me when I had called her after first block. You should be getting the book before or during fifth block."

"Okay then, that's alright as long as I get the book." Mr. Takamine said with a smile on his face. Then he looked down at his desk and started rearranging a few things on it.

"Okay then bye." Ayame said with a smile on her face." That's just like Mr. Takamine. He doesn't care what the reason is to why you're late turning something in as long as he get it. If he doesn't get it, he'll want to know the reason. He also will care if it is something important." She thought to herself. Then she turned to her right and left out the door with Mr. Takamine following behind her.

**After School**

Ayame is standing beside a bench with her belongs on it **(like projects from different and some from the same class, art stuff, and all of that other stuff that she had left at school)** in front of the school building while she waited for her mom. "Tokyo can be so boring at times without having anything to do with friends, and why is my mom so late?" She thought to herself. Then she looked up at the sky. "Well, it's a good thing I'm going to my great, great uncle's house for the summer." She mumbled lowly under her breath. Then she heard someone calling her name. She shot her head in the direction to where it was coming from. She saw Kikyou, Onigumo, and Bankotsu walking towards her.

"Did you hear me calling you earlier?" Kikyou asked as her and her two brothers was walking towards Ayame. Then she stood in front of Ayame, and her two brothers standing to the left of Ayame.

"No I didn't. I'm sorry bout that." Ayame said as she looked from Kikyou to Kikyou's two brothers and then back to Kikyou. "What did you want?"

"Oh do you want a ride home? My brothers are riding home together in Bankotsu's jeep."

"No thanks but I'm waiting for my mom."

"Oh ok then. Well I hope you have a fun time at your great, great uncle's house for the summer." She said with a smile.

"Thanks and so do I." She said as she smiled back at Kikyou.

"You better hope he doesn't have you doing a lot of chores for him, and having you do a lot of things that old people like doing." Bankotsu said with an evil look and smile on his face as he looked at Ayame.

"Yeah you better hope not." Onigumo said with a smile on his face as he looked from his brother to Ayame. "Your summer will be ruined and wasted because of your great, great uncle." He said with an evil half smile. Then he and Bankotsu took off running to the right of Ayame while they laughed and knocked and ran over some of the children that were in their way. Ayame and Kikyou looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Don't pay my brothers no mind girl."

"When did I ever do that?"

Kikyou just smiled as she looked down at the ground. Then she looked back up at Ayame and walked toward her. "Well I'll see you when you get back." She said as she touched Ayame on her left shoulder.

"Yea same here." She said with a smile on her face. Then Kikyou walked off to the right of Ayame. When Ayame looked to her left, she saw her mom flying up to the school building in her direction. She came to a complete stop and then hops out of the car. Her mom's car is a Chrysler pt cruiser and it's white.

"We have to hurry up because your little brother and sister are at home by themselves. Your dad called and told me at the last minute."

"That sounds like something my dad would do." She said as her mom picked up some of her things and put them in the trunk of the car. Then she started helping her mom out. When they were through, they hoped in the car and pulled off really fast.

**Three Hours after Leaving School**

**_At the Kurosaki's House_**

Ayame came running down the stairs as she said, "Mom have you seen my radio, CD's, walk man, diary, and ..."

"Now Ayame, if you know that you're missing a lot of stuff it's either in your messy room somewhere, or in your brother's or sister's room." Mrs. Kurosaki said as she interrupted her daughter. "I would try and help you out but I'm trying to hurry up and have dinner ready by nine and its 8:15."

Ayame heard her mom's voice coming from the kitchen, so she turned to her left really fast as she had a grip on the railing at the bottom of the stairs. She saw that her dad's baseball game **(not literally her dad's baseball game)** was on commercial as she walked slowly towards the kitchen, but her dad wasn't in the living room. She saw her mom scrambling about in the kitchen. She was just about close to the kitchen when her mom said, "Don't you come any further than that." She said as she looked up at her daughter right after she got through cutting some vegetables on the cutting board. She saw that Ayame had stopped in her tracks.

"But I was going to ask you if you had seen any of those things of mine that I had said and also the ones I didn't mention earlier before you started cooking."

"I think that I saw your brother with some of your DVD's and two of your other things that I can't remember." Mr. Kurosaki said as he walked back into the living room. As he said that, Ayame unfroze herself and looked in the direction to where his voice was coming from.

"Really, thank you dad." Ayame said as she ran back up the stairs really fast.

"She didn't even give me time to answer." Mr. Kurosaki said as he looked at his wife. She just looked at him and then went back to what she was doing.

**In Sota's Room**

Ayame busted into her brother's room as she shouted, "WHERE'S MY STUFF?" She looked around the room with an eager look on her face, and the she looked down at the floor in front of her. She saw that her brother had a scared look on his face with big eyes. She saw that he was breathing hared, and there was a lot of paper scattered around him. "What are you doing down there and what are you scared for?"

"First of all I'm not doing anything down here and second, I was passing by the door when you had busted in here. I tried to move out the way, but instead I fell on the floor." He got up on his hands and knees and started picking up all of the paper. "Did you know that you nearly scared me to death?"

"No I didn't and I'm sorry, but where's my stuff?"

"Oh they're over there on my desk."

"Can you bring them to my room ASAP because I'm in a rush? Thanks, bye." She said as she left and headed to Rin's room.

"She should've at least given me time to answer instead of answering for me." Sota said to himself.

**After Dinner**

**_At the Anisawa's House_**

"Man I hate washing dishes." Shippo said to himself as he dried off the last dish. He heard someone coming into the kitchen. He turned his head fast to see who it was. It was his mom and dad. "Oh it's you two." Then he turned his whole body around to face them.

"Yes it's just us honey." Mrs. Anisawa said as she looked at her husband and then back to her son. "Anyways, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No, but I'm only going because it's my destiny and it's what I am." He said as he looked down at the floor.

They just looked at their son. Then Mrs. Anisawa looked at her husband from the corner of her right eye, and then she looked back at her son. "Well, do you have everything packed?"

"Yes I packed everything yesterday."

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

"Yes ma'am I'm sure I'm sure I haven't."

"Think son and be really sure of it before you answer your mom." Mr. Anisawa said as he walked towards the refrigerator.

"Hhhhhmmmmmmm..." Shippo said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen sink still looking at the floor and started thinking. "Come to think of it, I did forget something." He said as he looked up from the floor. "I forgot to pack all of my technology stuff."

"You better get up those stairs and start packing." Mrs. Anisawa said.

"Yes ma'am." He walked over towards his mom and gave her a hug and kiss **(on the cheek)** good night. As he was doing that, his dad walked by carrying a glass of orange juice in his left hand, and with his right hand, he gave him a soft pat on the back as he passed by.

"Good night son." Then he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good night dad." He said as he looked at his dad and after he gave his mom a hug and a kiss. Then he looked at his mom, "Good night to you too mom." Then he ran up the stairs to his room.

**In Shippo's Room**

Shippo is sitting on his bed packing some of his technology stuff. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. I need to pack my gadgets I made as well." He said to himself. He got up and went to his closet and searched through it to find some of his gadgets that he had hidden in it. When he had found them, he went back to his bed and started packing them. In the middle of doing it, his dad walked into his room and he stopped what he was doing.

"Ummm...Shippo, wasn't your birthday three days before your friends got out of school for the summer?"

"Yes sir it was."

"That's what I thought." He said nodding his head a little. "And how many days they had left before they got out of school for the summer?"

"Seven days."

"Okay that's what I thought as well. Now I can get my point across to your mom."

Shippo just looked at his dad with a puzzled look on his face. "Okay." He said without a word coming out of his mouth **(A/N: in other words, he's lip talking)**. "Is that all dad? Because like you said earlier, I need to hurry up and finish packing so that I can be in the bed before ten."

"Okay, okay, okay that is all." Mr. Anisawa said as he held up his right hand to motion him to stop. "Now if you've given me time, I was going to say that is all and you can get back to your packing like you're doing now." He said as he looked at his son packing up his technology stuff. "Well good night again son."

"Good night dad." Shippo said as his dad left his room. He heard his dad telling his mom that he was right and she was wrong as he closed their bedroom door. He paid them no mind as he stuck with his packing. When he was through, he had exactly three minutes left to brush his teeth and get into his night clothes. When he was through getting ready to go to bed, he hopped in his bed and looked at the clock. It read 9:59. "I made it to bed on time." He said to himself. When he closed his eyes and thought of Ayame and him meeting for the first time, he fell asleep right away.

_Sorry for the long wait for this chappie you guys. I've been busy and I decided to take a couple of days away from the computer because I am on it so much. I do that sometimes. I try to make up for it though. I just am slow at doing it. Anyways, I'm going to ask my Pastor at my church on Sunday **(which is two days away)** to collect 90 something dollars or $100 so that I can take care of that obligation and get my diploma. When I do, I'm going to apply to a four year college before I apply to Macon State College, ABAC, or Darton College. HEY DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO TAKE THAT THING OFF WHERE PEOPLE SEND YOU REVIEW? IT SAYS THAT PEOPLE HAVE TO BE A MEMBER HERE TO GIVE ME REVIEW AND I DON'T WANT IT THAT WAY. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MEMBER OR NOT, AS LONG AS I GET REVIEWS. IF YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT, SEND ME A MESSAGE OR AN EMAIL. Oh yeah don't you guys forget to give me some reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

_I'll be glad when my mom and I go out there to my old high school to figure out why I'm not getting my diploma. There's a big confusion going on and that's why we're going out there. They should've sent it to me in the mail because I don't have an obligation. When we do, I'll be so happy and thank God for it. Then I can be able to apply to SGTC **(South Georgia Technical College)** and all of that other stuff I wanted to do when I get my diploma. My light source is about to run out so I better get on with the chappie._

**Chapter 8: The Big Day**

**The Next Day**

_**Early in the Morning before Day Break**_

Ayame sat by the window behind her dad in the middle of the van, because the last seat was taken up by her stuff that she was taking with her. Her mom sat in the passenger seat of course. "What time is it dad?"

"It's six o'clock exactly." He answered yawning.

Ayame stared outside her window into the darkness. All she could see was shadows of vehicles, trees, buildings, houses, poles, and she saw light poles on in the streets and in people houses. "Mom, why are you and dad dressed up for work at this time of day?"

"Because, when we get back to town it'll be time for us to go to work. All we have to do when we get back is swing by the house and pick up our briefcases we left behind at the house. Don't worry your grandparents on your dad side is at the house with your brother and sister." Then she looked back at her daughter.

"That's who car I saw pulled up to the house as we were leaving up the street." She thought.

Then Mrs. Kurosaki looked at her husband. "Did you call your parents and told them to leave our briefcases by the front door, so that I can grab them when I open the front door?"

Mr. Kurosaki's eyes got a little big. He made a painful face as he said, "I'm sorry honey I totally forgot." He took his cell phone out of the brace **(A/N: Or whatever you call it. It's the thing that holds your cell phone when you have it hooked on your hip)** that was on hip. "I'm going to call them now honey." Then he started dialing the number.

"You better call them. When I tell you to do something, you should do it right then and there."

"Dad is always forgetting things mom tells him to do. It'll be a surprise when he remembers it when she doesn't remind him." Sango thought as she looked at her parents. Then she looked outside the window to her right. "Well, all I can see from that one is total darkness." She thought. When her dad got off the phone, she looked at him and asked, "Are we going to make it on time dad?"

"Yes, as long as I take the shortcuts." He took a quick glance at Ayame by looking in the mirror **(A/N: the one that's in the middle of the front window, so that you can look behind yourself)** and then glanced back at the road.

"Man I'm so sleepy." Ayame thought. Then she put her head on the window, and started looking back outside her window into the darkness.

**Meanwhile**

Shippo sat on the passenger side of his dad's white truck. He tried to look on the back of the truck by looking in the rearview mirror. He adjust it all kinds of ways with the buttons on his door, but no matter what, all he could see was darkness. So, he looked at the rearview mirror and tried to adjust it back to the way it was before he started messing with it.

Mr. Anisawa took a quick glance at his son and then looked back at the road. "Will you leave that alone son."

"Yes sir just a minute."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

Then Shippo left it alone when he thought he had adjusted it right. "Are you sure none of my things are going to fly off the truck?" He asked as he looked at his dad.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I'm having a bad feeling that you didn't secure the cover **(A/N: not the kind of cover that goes on a bed but on a truck)** tight enough.

"Oh I secured it tight enough. I double checked it before I took it for a test drive last night. I doubled checked it again before we left the house. If you hear anything, that's just the wind that's getting in under the cover. Don't worry son I've secured the cover and rope so tight to the truck, like they're stuck together like white on rice."

"Like white on rice?" Shippo asked as he gave his dad a strange look.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing really, it's just that when you use it in a sentence when you're mad, it sounds really good and scary at times but, when you use it in a sentence to try and be funny it's just wrong."

"How wrong is it then?"

"That I'll pay you just a dollar **(I don't know how much yen that is in Japanese money)** to never use it in a sentence again to try and be funny."

Then they started laughing.

"What time is it dad?" He asked as he leaned forward to turn the radio on and find something good playing for both his dad and him.

"It's six fifteen **(6:17)**." Shippo had come across a station that he liked. "Leave it there if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Then he sat back in his seat."

"I'm going to stop up here at by the store to buy us a cup of coffee."

"Okay and it's a good thing we stay no more than forty minutes away from my great, great aunt's house."

"Yeah I know that's right."

**7:00 a.m.**

**_At Great Uncle's Myoga's (A/N: I misspelled it in chapter 3) House_**

"I see that you guys mad it on time." Myoga said as he came down the stairs that are in front of his house. He still looks the same as a mosquito just like in the anime. The only difference is that he's taller, bigger, and human **(minus the thing he sticks you with)**. His Kimono is just like Inuyasha in the anime but it's green instead of red. He's barefooted. He stopped on the very last step.

"Yes we did brother with the help of the shortcuts." Mrs. Kurosaki said as her and her husband and daughter got out of the van.

"He's your brother?" Ayame asked.

"Yes."

"But," Ayame said with a confused look on her face.

"You see your uncle and I are both great grandkids of your grandparents who died a century **(100 years) **ago along with their two daughters and son. They managed to save their other daughter and son." She said looking from and to her brother and daughter. Then she looked at her daughter and said, "Anyways, that's beside the point, I he wanted me to call him your great uncle because of that and it sounds more cooler and better than plane old uncle.

"That's more info than I expected." Ayame said blinking her eyes continuously while staring into space for a few seconds. Then she looked at her great uncle's feet and then looked up at him. "Why you don't have shoes on your feet uncle Myoga?"

He looked down at his feet and then looked at his niece and said, "Please call me Myoga and I left them in the house." Then he looked from her and to her parents. "Well," he said as he clapped his hands together. "That's enough talking about that. My wife and I will tell Ayame all she need and want to know about her pass ancestors and all of the vampire/demon slayers before her. Mostly my wife will do that." Then five kids around or older than Ayame's age came out of his house and stood to his left. He looked at them and said, "These are my other students and they will get your bags for you Ayame and take them to your room." The he snapped his fingers and told them to get to work. "Oh yeah Ayame," He said looking at her.

Ayame looked at her great uncle and said, "Sir."

"There's one more thing I almost forgot to mention. I don't want you to have any technology of any kind in your room because they'll only distract you and get in your way. That's why they'll take them to the storage room and put labels on them so that they won't get mixed up with the other students that are here before and after you."

Ayame looked confused and lost as she said, "Okay." She looked at the students who were getting her things out of the van. "It's a good thing that my cell phone is in my pants pocket and that I have it turned off." She thought.

**Meanwhile**

**_At Great, Great Aunt Yura's Mansion_**

Shippo and his aunt are walking through one of the halls of the North Wing of the mansion. She was taking him to his room. "I see that vampires do live for eternity and are immortals until they get killed by a vampire slayer." He thought. Then he looked at the paintings on the wall to his left. "These paintings look expensive Aunt Yura."

"They are expensive. Just matters of fact, just about all of the paintings you see in this mansion are expensive. There are some that are priceless, some are the originals, and there are some that are both." She looked at her great, great nephew from the corner of her left eye. "I see that I got a lot of work to do with him. My husband is luck that he only has to teach him the basic. I have to teach him how to hunt, fight and use his senses and basic instinct when he's in hunting and in battle." Then she looked in front of herself as Shippo was turning his head to look at her.

"How far is my room?"

"Not that far. It's riiiiight here." She said as she stopped at a door that's on her right, and it's the last door on that side. She opened the door for him and he went right on in. He turned around to face her. "I want you to unpack, change cloths, and come downstairs to the dinning room to eat breakfast with us."

"Who's us and I don't eat breakfast."

"What I mean as in us is that it's the other students who're her for the same reason, with my husband and I included. You have to eat breakfast because it's the most important meal of the day. Plus, if you don't eat breakfast, you wont' have the strength or energy to do what I have planned for you for the rest of the day. Trust me on that. You will need breakfast."

"Okay then."

As Yura was closing the door, she stopped it about halfway and then poked her head around the corner of the door. "Oh I hope you took a shower at the house cause if you didn't, and you took one now, you'll be way behind schedule. You don't want that to happen trust me." Then she closed the door.

"Oooookay, that's something else I have to trust her on." Shippo thought. Then he turned around and took a quick glimpse of his whole room. Then he stared at his bags and signed. "I hate it that she got my dad to take my technology and gadgets back home." He thought and sounding a little mad. "I have a feeling that today will be a long day." He thought. Then he went to unpacking his things.

_A lot of things have been going on with me involved these pass few days. This week is going by so fast. Do you guys remember Yura? If not, she's Yura the Hair Demon. She popped up in my head when I was thinking of whom Shippo's great, great aunt should be. Oh yeah, sorry for having you guys wait so long for this chappie._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry you guys, but I never intended on writing what happened at both Ayame and Shippo's Aunt and Uncle's house. I did intended on putting flashbacks in some chappies about what happened there. You'll understand me better when I put them in the story I think. The flashbacks won't be long though unfortunately. Also I'm sorry for this long, long, long wait for this chappie and future ones. Now I hope you guys._

**Chapter 9: First Day**

**Summer is over**

_**First Day of School**_

Ayame and her two best friends are at their lockers putting and taking things in and out of their lockers. Their lockers are at the top and right beside one another. She turned to her right as she closed her locker door. "You guys will never guess who I saw at my uncle's house?"

Sango leaned back as she looked to her left at Ayame. "You know we won't so tell us." Then she looked back in front as she squat down to take some things out of her notebook.

"I agree with you Sango." Kagome said while still taking some things out of her locker.

"You two didn't have to say it like that. You should've tried to try and guess to make it fun."

"Awwww…we're sorry Ayame. We'll try and guess this time." Sango said looking up at her.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed.

"Naw, naw it's too late now. You two spoiled it. Anyways, I saw Kikyou, Jaken, Bankotsu, and Ginkotsu." Then she saw that her friends stopped what they were doing, and turned their heads slowly as they looked at her with their mouths open. She looked at them as she bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows a little. Then the bell rang. "We can discuss the rest in class before we're late.

**First Block**

_**Mr. Ikeda's Class**_

"I can't believe that you spent the whole summer with our dream boys minus Kikyou." Kagome said with a little happiness in her voice and a big grin on her face.

"Yeah I know." Ayame said as she turned around to look at Kagome who is sitting right behind her, and she has a big smile on her face. "Isn't that cool?"

"Yes really cool." Sango said as she nodded her head along with Kagome. "That isn't the only cool part."

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sango, who is sitting at her right in the next row. "What else can be cooler than that?"

"That they're the three most popular and richest boys on the entire basketball team in the entire school." Sango said as she looked to and from Ayame and Kagome.

Ayame and Kagome looked at each other and smiled as they looked at Sango. "Yeah you're right." They said in unison. Then the three let out a loud low squeal of joy.

"Oh, and since you did spent the whole summer with them, you must've bonded with them and this could be our chance at getting a date with them this school year." Sango said.

"Yup, that is the truth." Ayame said with a smile.

"This is the best news that Sango and I have heard all day." Kagome said as her and Sango looked at Ayame.

"Hey, how did Kikyou react?" Sango asked.

"Yeah how did she? She has the biggest crush on Bankotsu just like you do." Kagome said.

"Well she didn't like it and wanted to ruin my whole summer at first."

"Huh? What do you mean at first?" Kagome asked.

"Well that's how it was until my uncle made us shared a room and did everything together. After a while, we gotten to know one another and became the best of friends. Plus, she fell in love with another guy there whose name is Renkotsu."

"Okay class quiet down and listen up. I want all eyes on me." Mr. Ikeda said. When his students had quiet down and looked at him, he said, "We have a new student with us today and his name is Shippo Anisawa. He moved here when we were getting ready to get out of school for the summer. If you want to know more about him, you ask him on his own time and not mine. You guys know that by now." Then he looked at Shippo. "You can take that seat in front of Sango. It's over there in the second row." He said pointing to his right. Then Shippo went and sat down where he was told to be seated.

"Hi my name's Ayame." She said as she held out her hand.

"Hi." Shippo said as he turned to his left. He froze when saw who it was. "Oh my…it's her. It really is her." He thought.

"Are you going to shake my hand or what?"

He shook his head a little. "I'm sorry my name is Shippo as you already know." He said as he shook her hand. "Her hand is really soft." He thought.

She said a little as she said, "I know." Then she looked at her two friends. "This is Kagome and that there is Sango as you already know." She said as she pointed to them as she said their name. "They're my two best friends."

"Hi there Kagome and Sango," He said as he shook their hands.

"Hope you have a good first day here." Ayame said.

"Yeah I hope so too and thank you."

Ayame just smiled and looked in front of her, and as she did so, Shippo smiled a little. He looked at her as his smile went away.

"Eyes in front Shippo," Mr. Ikeda said. Then Shippo shot his eyes in his direction.

"Yes sir." Shippo thought. He looked around at his classmates and then back at the teacher. "Ayame have the prettiest smile I ever seen, and I can't believe we have the same first block together." He thought.

**After School**

_**Outside in Front of the School**_

"Are you ready to go to my house Ayame? You know that's exactly what we do when we get out of school at 3:30." Kagome said as she walked up to Ayame.

"I didn't forget and no I'm not." Ayame said as she turned around to look at Kagome. "I have to take Shippo on a tour around the school. That's why I'm here."

"Oh, so that's why you're here and not in our normal spot where we meet." She said sounding disappointed. "Well my sister and I will for you until you get through with that."

"That won't be necessary because Kikyou is going to pick me up afterwards when I give her a call. We have somewhere important to go."

"What? How important is this place?" She said with a worried look on her face.

"It's so important that it's top secret and confidential and if I told you, I'll have to kill you."

"Huh? What?"

"I'm just playing with you." She said giggling a little as she put her right hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well," She said as she pushed Ayame's hand off her shoulder. "Confidential or not, you'll just have to take a rain check because you can't do that today." She said with a strict voice.

"What's your problem? Why are you acting like today is a special day or something? The last I checked it wasn't." She said as she was starting to get mad. Then she heard someone call her name and she looked behind her.

"Anyways," She said as she turned Ayame around to look at her. "My problem is…"

"Shhhh…," Ayame said as he held her hand up in a stop position while interrupting Kagome. "Save it. I don't want to hear it." Then she put her hand down. "Shippo is waiting for me. I have to go now. Bye." As she was leaving, Sango was walking up to Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She asked looking from Kagome to Ayame and back to Kagome.

"It's Ayame." She said as she crossed her arms and looked at her sister. "She forgot what today is." She said sounding and looking a little bit upset and mad.

"WHAT?" She shouted in surprise. "How do you know that?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

Kagome tilt her head to her right a little and said, "Because she asked me why I am acting like today is a special day, and the last time she checked it wasn't." She said while doing head and body gestures. Sango just stood there with her arms still crossed looking at her sister with her mouth open. "Come I'll tell you the rest in the car." She said as she brought her head back up and as she took hold of Sango's left arm with her right hand. They looked at Ayame and Shippo as they walked away with mad looks on their faces.

**At Night in Kikyou's Jeep**

"I'm so excited right now. This is our first big mission that we're doing on our own." Ayaeme said sounding a little bit excited and with a smile on her face.

"Me too and I'm also scared at the same time. Are you scared too?" Kikyou asked as she took a quick glance at Ayame and then looked back in front of her.

"Yes I am. And why are you scared?"

"Well, I'm afraid that we might mess up or something. I don't want me or anyone else to screw up our first mission for us."

"Is that why you're breathing hard like that?" She said while looking at Kikyou.

"Yes and it help me calm down a little. And is that why you're rubbing your hands like that?" She said as she was looking from and to Ayame and the road with her eyes, while she had a little smile on her face. Then she kept her eyes on the road.

"Yes. I'm trying to keep myself from doing all of this shaking." She said with a nervous smile on her face. After she licked her lips, they started laughing.

**At the Secret Hideout**

_**Somewhere in Town**_

Ayame and Kikyou went through the side door of a building. When they got inside, they started creeping about silently as they searched around just in case someone was there. Since it was dark and there was very little light coming through the cracks of the painted windows, they had to depend on there ears and not their eyes to listen out for someone. Then they heard a noise coming from their right, and shot their heads in that direction searching about eagerly. All of a sudden, they heard a mysterious male voice said, "Glad you two could make it."

"Yeah we thought you two were going to be late." A mysterious female voice said.

"But be on time next time or we'll leave without you." Another mysterious male voice said.

"Sorry, and we'll do better next time." Kikyou said. Ayame nodded her head in agreement. Ayame and Kikyou looked at one another and then looked back in the direction where the mysterious voices were coming from. Then they saw three people step forward as the dim lights came on. They just stood there with their mouths open when they saw who it was.

_I bet you guys don't know what make today a special day and why Kagome is making such a big deal about it? You'll never guess. Also, who does the three mysterious voices belong to?_


	10. Chapter 10

_In earlier chapter, we left off on three mysterious people that weren't introduced. They seem to know Ayame and Kikyou but do they know or remember them? I bet you guys want to know who they are and what they names are. Well, let's find out shall we. Evil smile I'm just playing._

**Chapter 10: First Mission**

"I can't believe it that you're on my team." Kikyou said in surprise and excitement and with a smile on her face. "I knew one of those voices sounded familiar."

The three unidentified people just looked at her and then looked at Ayame. Then they stood up straight with their hands behind their backs.

"Renkotsu Misagi."

"Kaede Yasukawn."

"Soten Raiju."

"Reporting for duty ma'am," They said in unison.

"Give me a brief…" Ayame said as she was cut off short by Kikyou because she ran up to Renkotsu and gave him a hug and a kiss. Then they started rambling on about how much they miss one another, as they kissed each other all over the face **(A/N: you know how someone kiss someone on the face or lips and stop for a couple of seconds and say whatever he/she have to say and start back kissing that person)**. Ayame walked up behind and cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me you two." They stopped kissing and looked at her. She gave them that look of her. **(A/N: a look that says what the hell you two think you're doing?) **They looked at her and they understood what the look meant because, they stopped what they were doing and straighten their clothes up and stood beside one another. They stood up straight with their legs together and their arms at their sides, and they looked straight ahead. Kikyou kept looking at Renkotsu from the corner of her eye every no and then with a nervous, but Renkotsu continued to look in front of himself. "Keep your eyes in front Kikyou." Ayame said. After she said that, Kikyou was going to say something but Renkotsu stopped her by giving her a nude in the side. Then Ayame step back a little and moved to her left a little so that she was facing both of them. "If you two want to be affectionate and want to catch up on lost time, do it on your own time and not mine or the whole team time." She said looking from and to Kikyou and Renkotsu with her eyes. Then she looked at Kikyou. "Go over there and get to know your other team mates."

"Yes ma'am." Then she took off jogging.

Then Ayame walked about looking around the hideout as she said, "Now, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Then she looked at Renkotsu and said, "Give me a brief on what we have to do since I was late Renkotsu." After she said that, Renkotsu turned around and went to the briefing room. "I can't believe my uncle picked me to be the captain of this squad. But I'll do the best I can to be the best captain I can be and not disappoint my uncle." She said as she followed behind Renkotsu.

**On the Rooftop of the Hideout**

Ayame and her squad sat on the edge of the rooftop with a few inches between one another overlooking out at the area they're supposed to keep an eye on and their weapons close at hand. Then Ayame let out a big long yawn. She made her squad yawn as well. "Alright guys keep a look out for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary and the same thing goes for your ears." She said as she stood up to stretch out.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"I see that Ayame's uncle and his wife wasn't kidding when they said that our first mission might be boring." Kaede said looking at Soten who's on her left.

"I know that's the truth." Soten said still looking in front of himself.

"Sssshhhh…be quiet." Ayame said as she bent back down.

**Somewhere in Town in a Alley**

An unidentified female is running down the alley **(between two big buildings)** and knocking and trying to open every door she came across. She has a terrified look on her face as she continues to run in panic down the alley and her breathing is semi-hard. She kept looking behind herself as she was running and saw that the big mysterious figure was still chasing her and it was far behind. She came to a door that's at the end of the alley and it's closed. She turned the knob and to her surprise, it open and she rushed in and closed the door behind her. She looked around the dark room with her eyes, while she moved to her right slowly with her back against the wall. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized that she was in a kitchen at a restaurant. She moved away from the wall and walked about the room setting up a trap. When she was through, she heard the door open and she shot her head in that direction. She noticed that the mysterious figure that was chasing her was some kind of big, strange looking animal. It held its head up in the air and started sniffing. She ducked down slowly as she looked at the animal with a rope in her hand. She followed it with her eyes as it made its way to the spot where she had wanted it to be. When it was there, she pulled the rope and all kinds of pots and pans, cooking utensils, and other hard heavy objects fell on top of it. Then she pushed a rolling table that she was hiding behind, with all her might and hit the animal with it and pushed it into the freezer along with the rolling table. She hurried up and closed and locked the freezer door. She took off running, trying to find another door to exit out of. When she found one, she ran up to it and tried to open it but it was locked. She started panicking as she was shaking and turning the door knob. She stopped and looked around the room to see if the animal got out of the freezer and was anywhere near her. She saw that it wasn't, and looked back in front of her as she tip-toed to see out of the window on the door. She spotted a boy cleaning the dinning room where people ate. She started banging on the door with her hand as she screamed, "HEEEEELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed the word "help" three more times before giving up. She realized the boy was wearing earphones over his ears and was singing whatever song he was listening to on his walkman. As she turned around, something hit her hard and she hit the door hard with a loud thump. She struggled as she got back up on her feet. When she did, she touched the side of her jaw and said "ow, that hurts" to herself. Then she felt blood trailing down her lips and chin. "Why does my back hurt so badly?" She said to herself. She touched the blood that was trailing down her lips and chin and looked at it for a few seconds, and then looked she looked up and saw two evil yellow-looking eyes looking at her. Her eyes got big as she opened her mouth in a semi-big silent gasp. The eyes moved closer to her revealing it's big, sharp, white, slimy, wet teeth and it's big, hairy body. She realized it was the thing that she had locked up in the freezer, and she wanted to run but she couldn't feel her legs. "Please don't kill me." She said in a low voice as she cried with a terrified look on her face and fear in her eyes, as she backed up into the door.

"I love it when my prey begs." The animal-looking creature said with a deep voice. Then it jumped at her as she shielded her face with her arms, and let out a loud scream. Then you see blood splatter onto the window of the door.

**Meanwhile at the same time**

Shippo and a girl are walking down a dark abandon street on the sidewalk. He's walking behind her like a penguin because he got his arms wrapped around her from behind. She have blushing smile on her face while he's whispering sweet things in her ear and kissing her on the jaw. He turned her around to face him. "I can't believe that you had a crush on me since 3rd grade Yoko."

"Yeah, and I still did even though you moved away. I always knew you would come back. I also thought you were the cutest boy in school and I still do." Then she kissed him on the jaw and whispered in his ear, "I love you Shippo."

"I love you too and it makes me happy to hear you say that." He whispered back in her ear as he gave her a hug. Then he turned her around and took hold of her head, with both of his hands and kissed her on the lips passionately. Yoko put her hand on the back of his head and pushed, so that they were kissing hard. He pushed her hard up against the wall of a building. They were so caught up into the kissing that they started rubbing and grabbing all over one another's body. Shippo was getting so caught up into all of it that his vampire instincts started to kick in. He started getting really rough and it turned Yoko on even more. He really turned her on when he started kissing her all over her neck. She let out a loud moan.

"Your words may not sound like you love me, but your action sure does." She said as she moaned a little. "My pussy is getting all hot, wet, and bothered." She said as she huffed and puffed. She opened her mouth to let out a moan, but nothing came out.

"Oh really," He said as he huffed and went back to kissing her neck.

"Un-huh," She said with a little, low squeal as she huffed.

He stopped kissing her on the neck and said, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Then he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back hard.

"Ooooo, I didn't know you were this rough." She said as she smiled and looked at him with her eyes. Then she saw two of his teeth grew long and sharp. Her eyes got big as she let out a silent gasp.

"I hate to do this to you, but lust for this so badly." He brought his head down fast and bit her on the neck hard. Then she let out a loud bloody scream.

**Meanwhile**

Ayame and her squad shot their heads up fast as they looked to their right. They stood up fast and then they shot their heads to their left because they heard another yell. Then Ayame's squad looked at her as if waiting for their orders and she looked at them. "Okay, this is our first mission and we have to do it right with no screw ups." She started breathing hard because she was nervous and she was unsure if she would give the right orders or not. Then she calmed her breathing down a little. "Okay, I want Kikyou and Soten to go left, and Renkotsu and Kaede I want you two to go right with me." She said as she pointed at them as she said their names.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison as they nod their heads. Then they departed taking their weapons with them.

**At the scene of the Werewolf Attack**

Ayame, Renkotsu, and Kaede are sitting on the edge of a building looking down at an alley. Renkotsu was busy looking up the alley, as Kaede was busy looking down the alley. Ayame kept her eyes on a door until it came open. As the door was opening, she through her spear and it hit the target. It let out a loud roar and it went flying down the alley. She stood up fast as she said, "You two go and follow that target and take it down, while I go inside the building where it came from." She said looking at them with her eyes and her eyes looked like she had wanted vengeance. Then she looked back at the door. "I'm having a strange feeling that someone is inside that building." She thought. Then Kaede and Renkotsu stood up.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Ayame?" Kaede asked.

"No, now go before the target escapes." She said still keeping her eyes on the door.

Kaede and Renkotsu just looked at one another and then at Ayame and then back at one another and then they took off in the direction where the target went.

"Now let's see you this is inside this building." Ayame thought as she jumped down to the alley. She looked from her left to her right as she crept to the door and went inside. She searched all over the room as she crept about and was being silent not to scare off whoever is still inside the room. During her search, she saw blood all over the place in an area in the room. She looked from her left to her right and behind her and then back in front of her, as she went in the direction to where she saw the blood. When she got there, she couldn't believe what she saw. There was blood, guts, bones and pieces of the victim's body everywhere. She looked to her far right and saw the victim's head. All that was left of it was the skull and the eyes still in the sockets. It seems that whoever the werewolf had attacked, it had slaughtered that person to where you couldn't even recognize it. She put the back of her wrist over her mouth to keep herself from throwing up, and then she took off for the back door as she held her breath. When she made it back outside in the alley, Renkotsu and Kaede met up with her. She was panting and breathing hard while trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay Ayame?" Renkotsu asked with a painful look on his face.

"No I just saw a dead body." She said in-between breaths.

"What? You did?" Kaede asked looking from Ayame to Renkotsu and back at Ayame.

"Yes, but the werewolf that had attacked that person slaughtered his/her body to where you couldn't even recognize who it was." She coughed as she caught her breath. "Because of that, I couldn't keep myself in there long enough to find out whom that is I'm sensing in there. Man, something like that will take some getting use to."

"How bad was it? And do you still sense that person's present in there?" Kaede asked.

"There was blood, bones, and guts all over the place. It looked like the head was snatched or knocked off and all that was left of it was the skull and the eyes that was still in its sockets. The body was badly eaten that you could and couldn't make out some parts of it. Some of the parts you could make out, you could see the inside of it. I was so disgusted by the sight that I was too afraid to do any more searching fearing that there might be more body parts else where and it might be even more disgusting or worst." She said looking down at the ground with her hands on her hips, while making facial expressions and body movements. Then she looked up at Kaede. "I still sense the presence of that person who's still inside the building. The name and sex of the victim is unknown of course." She said looking at them.

"I know the name and sex of the victim. I was there during the attack." A mysterious male voice said. They shot their heads in the direction to where it came from.

"Oh my…goodness…Sesshomaru." Ayame said with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Before I answer that question," He said as he came through the door looking at them and then back to Ayame. "The victim in there is a female and her name's Shina Hara. And to answer your other question, I'm here helping out a friend."

"Okay well ummm…" She said clearing her throat. "Don't tell anybody about what had happened here tonight okay?"

"Okay and I wasn't planning on it, but do you want to know about anything that had happened in there?" He said pointing behind himself.

"No, but you can tell me later because I know where to find you."

Then Renkotsu let out a loud moan with his eyes shut tight and his hands holding his left side. "SHIT." He shouted as he opened his eyes. "This shit hurts really bad man." He said as he grunted. Kaede and Ayame held him up to keep him from falling.

"What happened?" Ayame said as she looked at Renkotsu to Kaede and back to Renkotsu.

"Well, we…" Kaede said.

"Whoa," Ayame said interrupting her as she stepped back while looking down, and she still have a good hold on Renkotsu. "You know I've seen enough blood for tonight and I don't want to see any more." Then she looked at Kaede as she looked up. "I want you to take him to the hospital and tell me about his conditions later when we meet again." Then she looked at Renkotsu and gave him a slightly hard slap on the jaw and he shook his head a little. "Stay awake." He opened his eyes halfway while staring into space and it seemed like he was high. Then Ayame looked back at Kaede. "Keep him awake at all times and makes sure he doesn't fall asleep understood?"

"Yes ma'am, but how I'm suppose to get him to the hospital?"

"Do you know how to hotwire a car?"

"Yes."

"Then there you go." Then she looked at Sesshomaru as she let go of Renkotsu. "You think you can hold him all by yourself Kaede?" She said still looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yes ma'am I'll try."

"I want you to go back inside and continue whatever you were doing, and lock all of the doors and call the police immediately."

"Sure, whatever you say." Sesshomaru said as he nods his head in agreement.

Then Ayame looked back at Kaede. "You still here, go ahead and take him to the hospital before he looses more blood."

"Oh, I'm right on it." And then she looked at Renkotsu and said, "Come on let's go."

"Wait." She said stopping them in their tracks, as she held out her hand signaling them to stop. Then she put her arm down as she said, "I'm going to go and find Kikyou and Sota and we're going to meet you there at the hospital. So under no circumstances, I don't want you to leave that hospital unless you have to." She looked at Renkotsu once again and said, "Okay, hurry up and get him on out of here." Kaede just nod her head in agreement and left and so did Ayame. When they were out of Sesshomaru's sight, he smiled an evil mysterious smile and then he turned around and headed towards the door. "This is my first time getting away with something and not being suspicious of." He thought as he walked through the door. He laughed an evil laugh as this scene fades away.

_What could Sesshomaru possibly be talking about? Are you curious? Suspicious and what not_


	11. Chapter 11

_Man I'm so happy right now. I got my paycheck yesterday. Now I can buy the things I couldn't be able to buy with my other paycheck. I'm also happy because I don't have to work today. It's a good thing that 4__th__ of July__** (today)**__ falls on a Wednesday. I also get to spend time with my family. Also, today is my little brother's birthday, and he is fourteen. Anyways, let's get on with the story._

**Chapter 11: Catching Up**

**At School**

_3 Days Later_

_**Lunchtime**_

Ayame, Kikyou, Soten, Kaede, and Renkotsu are sitting outside at a table off from everybody else discussing the killings they had so far. "Now I want everybody to listen up while Kaede give us a brief on our progress so far." Ayame said as she looked at Soten, Kikyou, and Renkotsu who're sitting in front of her and then she looked at Kaede who's sitting to her right.

"Thank you captain, and anyways, we have ten killings so far and both the werewolves and vampires are tied. They killed both killed five people, but coming from different tribes. With those killings put together and two people out of those ten killings, we've identified and exposed them to the public. They are Shina Hara and Yoko Tiaku and the rest we kept how they were killed confidential." Then she looked up from the folder where she was reading the brief from, and looked at Ayame and then at her teammates in front of her and said, "Just so you guys know, it wasn't easy for Soten and I to makeup a cover up on how the other eight were killed." Then she looked back down at the folder where she was reading the brief from and continued where she left off. "One of the two people we've identified who is Yoko is missing. Even though she's missing, she's dead because on that night at the scene of the crime, I saw her body lying on the ground and I noticed two holes on her neck. Later that night I talked to her parents about what had happened to her. I showed them some pictures of her dead body and then another picture of what had resulted after she was killed. Even though the pictures aren't real, I had Soten to make them look real for her parent's sake. They decided for her to stay missing because they don't want the whole town to know what a monster their daughter become. Two sisters were kidnapped after leaving the theater on their way home on Saturday night. Their names are Asahina and Izubaki Tehomaru. There was a guy in his mid-twenties saw them being kidnapped and went to the police. When Renkotsu went to his house to question him, he told him something he didn't tell the police. The driver didn't look normal. After him and his accomplice who is a female, had put the two sisters in the back of the van had looked back at him but didn't saw him. When he did look back, he had red eyes and fangs. We're keeping this guys name and whereabouts confidential. Our captain know these two girls are still alive as of now, but don't know for how long." She looked up from the folder with her eyes. "Our captain won't let us know how she knows that." Then she looked back down at the folder. "The fifteen people we had to save at once, we couldn't have done it without the help of our allies. I have discovered that their hideout is somewhere in town and not in the country or out of town. Both theirs and our hideout must be kept secret for their and our protection from our enemies." As she closed the folder as she looked up at her teammates she said, "That's concludes the brief." Then she put the folder down on the table in front of her. And then she looked at Ayame who's looking at her.

As Ayame looked away from Kaede to look at her other three squad members she asked, "Does anybody have any questions?" She saw Renkotsu and Kikyou shook their heads.

"Well...this doesn't have anything to do with our mission and I don't know if it'll help, but that lady Shina Hara who got killed by that werewolf was dating my dad. They haven't been dating for a month and he's just starting to get back into dating since him and my mom got a divorce. He really liked her as he put it and I was starting to like her as well. She was a really nice lady and easy to get along with." Soten said as he looked at everybody. Then he leaned forward a little to look at Renkotsu. As he did, his butt came up off the seat a little. "Oh and Renkotsu, I need you to supply me with some more stuff because I got a lot of updating to do to my things back at the hideout." He saw that Kikyou was getting ready to say something so he sat back down.

"That reminds me." Kikyou said as she looked at Renkotsu who's sitting on her left. "I do need some supplies as well."

"Okay and I'll talk to you guys about that later but here comes captain's friends and they look pissed." Renkotsu said while looking in front of him. Then he looked at Ayame. "We're going to let you have your privacy and we'll catch you later captain." Then Kikyou, Kaede, Soten, and him picked up their things, got up, and left in their separate directions.

As Ayame turned around, she saw her two best friends walking toward her looking pissed off. "Hi guys." She said with a smile on her face and as Sango and Kagome walked toward her.

"Don't you hi us and what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sango said with a mad voice and a really mad look on her face.

"Huh," Ayame said as her smile went away. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Sango said while still looking really mad.

"Yeah." Kagome said looking really mad herself. "You skip having lunch with us so that you can have lunch with Miss. Brainiac, Mr. Computer Geek, Mr. Athletic, and little Miss. Preppy." She said sounding really mad and raising her voice a little.

"Now Kagome, you know that's not their names. I had to have lunch with them this time because we were discussing something really important. And there might be other times when I'll have lunch with them again." Sango and Kagome just looked at her with angry looks on their faces. Then she stood up facing Sango and Kagome. "I know that me having lunch with people who we haven't gotten along with or just didn't like isn't the only reason you guys are mad at me with. You're also mad at me because I forgot that after school of the first day of school is a tradition for us. But, you guys have to admit that tradition is starting to get old and stupid. We should come up with some kind of new tradition."

"I know you didn't just say that you back stabber." Sango said as she got all in Ayame's face that they were eye to eye and their nose is almost touching one another.

"Yes I did say that and what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to do nothing, but we've been doing that tradition since grade school."

"Yeah since 3rd or 4th grade so what. I'm doing something that's way more important than worrying about something like that, and doing it for that matter."

"Oh, it's that more important than doing a tradition you've been doing since grade school with your two best friends, and also that important for you not to worry about it."

"Yes it is, and now back up off of me." Ayame said as she gave Sango a hard push.

"You bi..." Sango said as she was about to throw a punch at Ayame.

Kagome interrupted her by wrapping her arms around her from behind, and while saying "No." Then she turned Sango so that she was facing the back of the school house. "It's not good to say or do something out of anger."

"You two need to go and cool off and calm down somewhere, especially you Sango."

Then Kagome looked at Ayame. "You need to go somewhere yourself and think about what you've just said." Then she took her sister by the arm and stormed off.

Ayame looked after them with an angry look on her. "Whatever." Then she picked up her tote bag and stormed off as well.

**Meanwhile**

Shippo and his squad are sitting at a table far off from everybody talking about who they done killed or turned. "Kiara and I have turned someone into one of us, and what about you two? Did you guys manage to turn anybody?" Shippo said as he looked at both Jakotsu and Bankotsu who're sitting in front of him.

"Well...not exactly." Bankotsu said as he looked at Jakotsu who's sitting on the right of him. "We were about to until we got interrupted by those vampire and demon slayers." He said while looking at Shippo.

"Yeah, we had them right there in our grasp. But...we decided to let them put up a fight before we turned them. They took off running and that's when we sensed those slayers." Jakotsu said as he looked to and from Bankotsu and Shippo.

"We split up because our prey split up. But when we caught up with them, that's when those slayers had showed up." Bankotsu said as he looked from Shippo to Kiara and back at Shippo.

"We manage to put up a good fight before we fled the scene. I didn't left with any injuries, but I did manage to injure one of the slayers I was fighting." Jakotsu said as he looked from Kiara to Shippo.

"And, one of the slayers I'd fought manages to cut me on my left arm. It's nothing serious though. It's a long cut and it's not that deep." Bankotsu said while looking at Shippo.

"Both of your story is them same. Isn't that weird, and how come you couldn't turn your prey while you was fighting a slayer?" Kiara said as she looked from Jakotsu to Bankotsu.

"Yeah we know, and don't you know why we couldn't?" Jakotsu said while looking at Kiara.

Kiara shook her head as she said, "No."

"Because it was a trap." Shippo said as he looked at Kiara. Who's looking at him and then looked back at Jakotsu. As he looked at Jakotsu, he said, "And the reason you couldn't turn your prey was because they were slayers as well."

"Yup, that's right." Jakotsu said while looking at Shippo.

"Hey, how did you know that captain?" Kiara said as she looked away from Jakotsu and looked at Shippo.

"Easy. Because I listened very closely to what they said, and I gather up all the facts." He said while looking at Kiara. "And they gave away a clue as well." He said as he looked Jakotsu and then at Bankotsu. Then he looked between both of them, so that he was looking behind them. "They said ONE of the slayers they were fight and so on. Then I started putting all of the other stuff together. And when their prey split up, that's when they sensed a slayer." Then Shippo looked to and from Bankotsu and Jakotsu, as he said, "Well in their case, slayers." Then he looked at Kiara. "The only way somebody's attack or whatever you want to call it, is the same, is when somebody plan it that way. Common sense will let you know that." "And what about those other two days you guys had?" He said as he looked at Jakotsu and then at Bankotsu.

"We couldn't because, every time we got ready to, one or two slayers jumped out and interrupted us." Bankotsu said as he looked at Shippo.

"Don't tell me you guys were already in your vampire when or before you got ready to attack."

"Yes why?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh my goodness." Shippo said as he closed his eyes and as he bent his head down and put his right hand on his forehead.

"What? What's wrong?" Jakotsu asked as he looked at Shippo.

"How many times does he have to tell you guys to never do that when you get ready to attack your prey? Or, when you're staking out your prey? It automatically give your position away. And you're supposed to do it at the last minute." Kiara said as she looked to and from Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

"Oh we're sorry we weren't thinking." Bankotsu and Jakotsu said unison and as they looked at Shippo.

"We were so roused up and caught up in all of the excitement." Bankotsu said.

Shippo opened his eyes as he looked up and took his hand off his forehead. He looked to and from Bankotsu and Jakotsu as he said, "People are right when they say two think alike. And it's a good thing that Kiara and I kidnapped two girls for you guys."

"Oh really? We thank you two very much." Jakotsu said with a little excitement in his voice.

"Yeah you welcome and there's no need for the excitement." Shippo said.

"Hey captain what are you going to do with that girl Yoko you turned? And, where is you keeping her?" Kiara said while looking at Shippo.

Shippo looked at Kiara. "Don't need to know that, and don't worry about it." She spotted someone from afar when he looked to the left of Kiara as he said, "And the same goes for you twins."

"What are you looking at captain?" Kiara asked as her, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu looked in the same direction as Shippo.

"Don't worry about it." He said while still looking at the person he spotted from afar. "It's her. I better catch up with her before she gets to far up into the crowd." He thought. Shippo looked to his right down at the ground and took the strap of his bag by the hand. "I'll catch you guys later." He said as he got up and as he still had the strap of his bag in his hand. He picked up his bag and put it on his shoulder and then he took off running.

"Who do you guys think he saw?" Kiara asked as she looked to and from Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

"We don't know. It might be that girl he likes so much or his best friends. Who knows?" Bankotsu said as he looked at Kiara.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Ayame wait up." Shippo said with a loud voice as he was still running towards Ayame.

"Who is that calling me?" Ayame thought as she stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Oh, its you and hi there." Ayame said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it's me. And hi there yourself." Shippo said with a smile on his face as well and as he stop running and started walking. "I want to ask you something." He stopped walking and stood close in front of Ayame, but not that close.

"Okay. Go ahead I'm listening."

"Okay. I'm going to come straight out with it. Would you...go on a date with me tonight?"

"Oh I would, but I can't tonight."

"Why not?" He said sounding a little disappointed.

My little sister and brother and I got something going on after school. As for me, I got cheerleading practice and I can't remember what my little sister and brother got going on. But, when I get through with cheerleading practice, I have to wait on my little sister Rin to get through with what she's doing so that we can go and pick up our little brother from school and go home. After that, I'll be swamped with homework, chores, and other stuff. What about tomorrow?" Ayame asked as she looked from the person who was passing by Shippo on his left and back to Shippo.

"Sorry I can't. I got football practice and after that, my best friends and I will be busy for the rest of the day after that. Doing guy stuff of course. You know like for old time's sake." He said as he looked at a group of girls passing by Ayame from behind and then he looked back at Ayame. "What about the day after that which is Wednesday?"

"Got volunteer work after school with my little sister. What about Thursday?"

"Got work after school that day, Friday, and Saturday."

"Well dang. I see that you're really busy. More busy than I am."

There was silence for a few minutes before Shippo said something. "Now I could take you Saturday, if my boss lets me off of work early." He said as he looked up from the ground.

"Okay then and maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"Alright then and may I have your number just in case that might happen?"

"No I don't know you that good yet. But maybe I could stop by your job. Where do you work?"

"At the mall and I can't tell you where I work at because my boss doesn't like for a lot of strangers to know where he work. Especially, if he doesn't know you personally or as a regular customer. So... I'll be either outside in the front I don't know which entrance, or either inside at the food court. You might see me talking to guys that I know who work there at the mall. It wouldn't be too much trouble for you to look for me now would it?"

"No it won't. It's better than you searching for me if I had you to do it. But there's one problem though."

"Oh really huh. What problem is there?"

"We have more than one mall."

"Oh yeah we show 'nough do don't we." He said with his hand in front of his mouth, but it's not touching his mouth. Then he brought his hand down from in front of his mouth as he said, "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. It's the mall on the east side."

"Now that's more like it. And I guess it's a date then." Then the bell rang.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah I guess so." Ayame smiled as she turned around and left. Shippo just stood there watching her with a little smile on his face until she was out of sight. Then he turned to his left and followed the crowd into the building.

_Boy I'm still tired from work last night. I just want to lie back down and go to sleep. I can't because I need to get up and do something, because lying in bed all day will take your strength away from you. Anyways, DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME REVIEWS. __**(I know people are reading this story, but they're not sending me any reviews. You guys need to let me know something or else. I'm just kidding about the or else, but seriously send me some reviews.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Guess what guys. I'll be getting my apartment at housing authority this month on the 24__th__ or sooner, but I have to give Marilyn a call before the 17__th__. If I don't, she'll give it to someone else. I'm not going to let that happen because I'm going to be giving her a call tomorrow. I thank God for finally answering my prayer about me wanting a place of my own. You guys don't know how happy I am. I'm going to tell my friend John __**(my first ex-boyfriend) **__and my friend who I'm currently talking to right now about this. I might tell my second ex-boyfriend about this as well. Of course I'm going to let my family know. Alright now, let's get on with the story._

**Chapter 12: Filling You In**

**The Next Day at Night**

_**In an Abandon Warehouse**_

Ayame and her Uncle Miyoga just got through sparing and sat down on a bench facing one another. Ayame took her sweat towel from around her neck and wiped off the sweat on her face and around her neck. Then she put it back around her and then she picked up her water bottle that's between her legs and drunk some of her water. When she was through, she let out a big sigh and started breathing hard a little. "That was refreshing." Ayame said as she put her water bottle back down between her legs. "Okay Miyoga what is it that you want to talk to me about. And are you sure it's fine that I call you Miyoga?" She said while looking at her Miyoga.

"Well I want you to fill me in on your squad and you, and yes I'm sure it's fine that you call me Miyoga. Well I prefer that you call me that." Miyoga said while looking at Ayame.

"Oh okay. Well what is it that you want to know. I been done told you how some of our missions have gone so far. Some with good endings and some with bad endings. You already know that I'm a great leader well I meant captain."

"Yes you're right I already know that stuff, but I want to know who you assigned to be in charge of weapons, armory, training, or whatever."

"In...charge." Ayame said while looking down, and her eyes moving around in confusion.

"Yes in charge."

She looked up at Miyoga and said, "I don't know what you're talking about I'm the one in charge."

"Oh now come on Ayame. I don't want to have to explain it to you. Especially when it's so easy for you to perfectly understand what I meant. And you know I really hate doing that."

"Yeah I know and I'm only joking. I know what you mean and I been did that." She looked up to her right at the ceiling. "I did that like on the second day after my squad and I first mission." Then she looked back down at her Uncle.

"What seriously? You didn't need more extra time to spend with them to study them so more before you decided what position they should have. That's the shortest I've ever seen in years."

"Yeah and plus I was studying them when we was at your house training for the summer. I didn't know it was going to help me in the long at that time. Just you know, I was only doing that when I had free time or nothing to do."

"Okay then thanks for the record, but who did you assign to what position?"

"Alright then since you want me to fill you in on that I will." She said as she wiped the sweat from her face and neck once again. When she was through, she put the towel on her right shoulder. " Let's see...I have Renkotsu in charge of the weapons and also suppling us with more that are new and improve. He knows what you all need to know about them. He knows the name of them, how to use them, and he knows which enemy to use it on. And he also know our enemies weapons as well. For instance, it could be his first time ever seeing a weapon that our enemy use and he'll already know what kind of weapon it is, how to use it, and what it's used for. He keep our weak weapons stored away in a cabinet because, we only use them when we fight weak enemies. As for our strong weapons, he keeps them in another storage room under tight surveillance. He's also in charge of our armor that we wear with our uniforms. He'll have some of our armor turn into weapons, and that's why he like to hand-make our armor." Then she drunk some more of her water, and put the bottle back down between her legs and she continued with what she was saying. "As for Kaede, I got her in charge of investigation. In other words, she's like our detective. She goes back to the scene of the crime and find clues that'll help us catch our culprit. She can find clues that the real detectives could find or over looked. It's like she got microscopic vision and I mean literally it's like she really got microscopic vision. She can find these really and I mean really small clues that can't be seen by the human eye. She also have photographic memory. All she have to do is blink her eyes and she'll have a photographic memory of whatever she took at the scene of the crime. She very good at questioning people and getting information from them as well. Her photographic memory is so good that she sometimes don't even take pictures at the scene of the crime. All she does is scan over the crime scene with her eyes and bam it's stuck right there in her head. It's like she's scanning through a book by flipping through the pages really fast, for an example. I have her to write a report after every crime she investigated. They be so good that it feels like you're actually there with her." Then she wiped some more sweat that had formed on her forehead before looking Miyoga straight in the eyes. "What do you think so far?"

"I think you did a very good judgement of those to squad members. And I want to hear how good I hope you have judged the others." He said while looking Ayame straight in the eyes.

"Sure whatever and you know I'm good at judging. For Soten, he's in charge of electronics. He's the computer mastermind or genius. He knows everything you need to know about electronics and computers. He's the only one who knows how to use the big computer we got back at our hideout. He got a record of our enemies and allies on it. It'll just give the basic about this or that person. He have he computer to where it can tell you a lot about this person along with a picture by DNA, address, or name. He have it programmed to where the computer can tell you about this person's whole life from birth to death or from birth to present. He also have records of people's birth certificate, dental records, hospital records, school records, and among other things. Basically, he got your whole background on the computer. He also have it programmed to self destruct when someone/body is trying to hack into it or tries to infect it with a virus. But get this, after it self destructs, all he have to say a secret word and it comes back on and saves everything that's on the computer onto a really small chip once it's completed. You know the computer is completely destroyed and done for, but I don't know how he got it programmed to come back on and do all of that stuff. And once it's completed saving everything it dies. Oh and I almost forgot, he keep a record and location on the computer of every crime that has been committed to see if he can find a connection or pattern. And last but not least, I have Kikyou in charge of training to keep herself and her other three squad members in top shape to make sure they don't get soft or anything. I've watched her trained and she's very good at it. It makes me feel like I'm back at your house. She got all the tools and equipment to help her out with the training. Right now she's centering on everybody's weakness and when she's done with it, she'll go back to the basic training and all that stuff. She doesn't have to go back and do research on the things that they're suppose to be doing in their training sessions. She perfectly remembers every single thing you and your wife taught us back at your house during the summer. I don't know how she does it but, it's like once she sees something being done for the first time it's stuck in her head and she can never forget it. For an example, it can be her first time seeing a fighting technique or hearing about a fighting technique that took this person months, years, or weeks to learn and she learns it in a matter of minutes all in one day. I don't know how she could remember all of that stuff you and your wife taught us, but she did. So, what do you think Uncle? Well I meant Miyoga."

"Well...I think that you did a mighty fine job at judging your squad members and putting them in charge of something they're very good at. I see that I picked the right captain for squad 1. You guys are the best."

"Yes and thank you. And you assigned me to just the right squad members. You picked the right people to be in my squad as well. How do you know we are the best? We haven't gotten way down deep into everything yet. Today is only the fourth day."

"Yes I know, but I'm good at judging which squad is the best of the best. Why else would I pick you guys to be the first squad? You know top of everybody else."

"If you say so Miyoga." Ayame said while looking down at the bench as if she's daydreaming and thinking at the same time. Then she shot her head up really fast all of a sudden. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"The scent of a very strong vampire. It coming from the direction right behind you. It's far but not that far."

"Now that you mention it. I do sense it." Miyoga said as he looked behind himself sniffing the air. "You can tell I'm getting old cause you sensed it before I could." Then he saw Ayame stuck out running pass him. "HEY." He shouted and Ayame stopped in her tracks by the doorway. She stood there looking at all of the weapons on the wall. "You don't need any backup?"

"No I'm fine I can handle it by myself." Then she took a medium-size, thick knife off the wall. Then she turned her head and looked at her Uncle. "If I need backup, I'll call my squad."

"Okay and are you sure you can handle him with that knife at that size, and not a bigger longer sword?" He asked while looking at Ayame.

"Yes I can if I play my cards right."

"Wait Ayame there's something I forgot to tell you." Miyoga shouted as Ayame ran towards the door.

"Tell me later." She shouted back and ran on out the door and turned to her right.

**Meanwhile...**

_**In an Abandon Building**_

Shippo and his Aunt Yura are sitting on the floor facing one another while they're on their little snack break. Shippo is telling her who he put in charge of armory, training, weapons, or whatever. "Let's see, where should I start? Oh yes. I got Kiara in charge of the big computer back at the hideout and she's also in charge of armor. She knows everthing you need to know about computers and everything about them. She keeps all of the information on our attacks on it as well as other stuff. She got our attacks marked on a map on the computer. She information like: location, victim's name, age, occupation (if one), or whatever the victim do for a living. She also have info like time of day and the time as well. That keeps our enemies from finding a pattern in our attacks, and so that we know not to attack so many time in that same location and all of that other stuff. She's also very good at breaking codes, hacking into anyone's computer, creating codes of her own, cracking peoples' password's, and etc. The only reason we put her in charge of armor is because she knows someone who can supply us with all of the armor we need. She even know everthing about armor and what they're used for. She know the name of them as well. Her and this guy have made armor back in their day and still do and she came up with the name for them. I got Jakotsu in charge of weapons. Even though him and his brother Bankotsu are dense when it comes to attacking our victims **(sometimes)** and other stuff, they're really smart and not so dense when it comes comes down to their job. Jakotsu is an expert when it comes down to weapons. He supplies us with new and improve weapons as well as the best. He even supply us with weapons that isn't all that. I quote, "You'll never know what kind of enemies you'll come across, so you want to be ready and prepared when you come across your enemies. Even though these weapons doesn't look that, they come in handy when you come across an enemy that isn't worth fighting for. And you don't want to use your best weapons when fighting them." And unquote. He can find a weakness and strength in every weapon that there is as well as our enemies. It's not easy to find a weakness in every weapon that there is but he can. He knows that even before that weapon is used or fired. You know some weapons you can't use against this or that enemy because it won't penetrate, it'll break, or it'll bounce off. So, in other words, a weakness in a weapon is knowing what it can't be used against and strength is knowing what it can be used against. And he knows how to make weapons as well."

"Hmmm...not bad nephew. You doing a good judgement of your team." Yura said with a little smile on her face while looking at Shippo.

"Oh I am. Why thank you Aunt Yura." He said while smiling at his Aunt.

"You welcome and so far you are. But, please call me Yura. And what about Bankotsu?" She asked while looking down at the tray of sandwhiches that sat between her and Shippo. She picked up one and start eating on it.

"And for Bankotsu, I got him in charge of training. He remembers everything about training people and how to go about it. Not only does he remember everything you and your husband taught us, he remembers how you guys went about it and all the way down to the very tee. So, like in other words, he's very good at mimicking. This is totally off the subject but, we call him "The Mimicker" because of that. Anyways back to the subject. He knows how to go about training people in his own way as well. He centers on their weaknessess before he takes them to the next level of their training. One or both of them learns at a slower pace so, he have to slow it down and explain things in simplist term so that he/she or both of them can learn. He comes up with his own fighting style and throw them in his training every now and then so that his training won't become a routine. Fighting styles that takes weeks, months, or years to learn he can learn them in a matter of hours. So, what do you think of my judgement now Yura?" He asked while looking at his Aunt. With the kind of look that you didn't know that I was that good kind of look.

Yura just looked right into Shippo's eyes as she said, "You did a very good job Shippo. And to think that you would give Bankotsu the right job. I knew that he should be the one in charge of training when I had first saw him back at my house. I thought that you was going to give him something else to do. Not a lot of people can see that in him or know that about him. And I didn't know that you saw that in him as well as I did."

"Why thank you Yura and to tell you the truth. I..." He stopped in mid-sentence and started looking all over the place like he was searching for something as he was sniffing the air.

"What? What's wrong Shippo? Do you smell something?"

"Yes and I smell a slayer nearby."

"Huh? I must be getting rusty or somehting because I don't sense or smell it."

"Well, she's not that nearby."

"You know the sex of this slayer as well."

"Yes and the sent if very familiar." He looked at his Aunt. "I'll catch you later." He picked up a sandwich and popped it in his mouth and started chewing on it as he got up.

"Wait, aren't you going to take something with you?"

"No I'll use my bare hands this time." Then he took off running out the door.

**Somewhere in a Park**

Ayame got her back against a tall wall as she moved towards the end of it very slowly and quietly. Little as she knew it, Shippo is on the other side of it doing the same thing she's doing. When they got to the end of the wall, they jumped out as they said, "I got 'cha." Then they jumped as they saw who one another was. Ayame quickly hid the knife behind her back.

"Ayame what are you doing here?" Shippo asked as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"That's what I was about to ask you that too. And I was just passing through when I saw you." She answered while looking at Shippo with a smile on her face as well.

"What a coinisidence so did I."

"Man I'm such a liar." They both thought in unison.

"I wish I could stay longer and talk to you, but I have something that I have to return back to my Uncle immediately."

"Yeah and I have somewhere to go right now. I just can't remember right now though because I'm surprised and still in shock a little but, I'll remember as I'm on my way there."

"Yeah I'm surprised and shocked myself too. And how will you remember on your way there, when you don't remember where you're going. You won't even know which way to go."

"Yeah I know and that tells you how surprise and shock I am that I don't even know what to say to make the words come out right."

"Yeah I can tell. Anyways, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, guess so then."

Then they both turned around and left walking in seperate directions. "What a coinisidence to see Shippo/Ayame here when I sensed a slayer/vampire." They both thought in unison as they continued to walk away.

_Do you guys think that Shippo and Ayame suspect something of one another now? Hmmm... who knows. Sorry for really late review you guys, but I've been really busy. And as ya'll know, I already got my apartment. And I'm loving the freedom and the fact that I got privacy now. __**DON'T FORGET TO SEND REVIEWS!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Boy I am so tired and still sleepy just a little. It's because it's work-related and non-work related. Anyways, I'll be glad when Monday get here because that's when I get paid again, and hopefully I can buy myself some more slip-resistance shoes for work again. The ones I got now, don't fif like they should and they're very uncomfortable. I had to cut them here and there to make them comfortable because they were too tight on my feet. Hopefully when that day come I can buy ones that are very comfortable, and they fit really good on my feet when I first put them on. Well, that's enough chit-chat and on with the story._

**Chapter 13: The First Date**

**Saturday Night at the Mall**

Right when Ayame pulled up into the mall parking lot, she already spotted a parking spot. She had to wait on a slow moving truck in front of her before she turned down the row where she spotted the empty parking spot. She parked her car in the empty parking spot and then she turned it off. She took the keys out of the ignition as she looked at the built-in clock behind the steering wheel. It read eight o'clock. She picked up her purse out of the passenger seat, as she opened her door with the keys still in her hands. She got out of the car and shut her door. She put her purse over her shoulder with the keys still in her right hand, and started walking towards the mall entrance. She was just about to go through the double doors of the mall entrance when she spotted Shippo coming out of the mall from the corner of her left eye. "Hey Shippo!" She said with a smile on her face and as she waved with her right hand with her car keys still in her right hand.

Shippo stopped in his tracks as he turned his head in Ayame's direction when he heard her called his name. "Oh hey Ayame!" He said with a smile on his face as well and as he waved back at her. They walked towards one another and stopped a few inches apart. "I came out just in time and you look good tonight."

Ayame is wearing a bue jean dress that is few inches above her knee and is revealing some of her thigh. There's a pocket on each one of breast with a button on it and doesn't open, and also a pocket on each one of her hips that does open and are regular pockets. In front of the dress, it got a zipper from the top of the dress to the botttom. She got of white ankle sock with white tennis shoes. The purse on her shoulder is made out of blue jeans material and matches her dress. The purse have a short handle so that it's easier for her to carry it under her arm and there's a zipper on top of the purse like any other purse with a pocket in front of it. The pocket have a magnet clap on it so that it's easier to open and close it. She got half of her hair in a pony tail and the other half hang down with glitter in her hair.

"Thanks and you look good yourself as well."

Shippo is a black t-shirt with a white over unbutton shirt with blue jeans pants. His shoes are white with black designs on them. He got his hair hanging instead of it being in a pony. His hair is wavy and it reaches his shoulders. He's wearing a watch on his left wrist and he got his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks and you're ready?"

"Yes I am."

"Let's go then."

They turned away from one another and started walking towards the parking lot. As they were walking, Ayame asked, "What movie are we going to see?" While looking in front of her, but looking at him from the corner of her right eye. Then they stopped at the end of the sidewalk as they watched for traffic. When it was clear they started walking again.

"Oh I can't tell you because it's a surprise and I'm paying for everything by the way." He saw Ayame mouthed the word okay as she smiled from the corner of his left eye while looking in front of himself.

**At the Moives**

After Shippo bought the tickets, he walked over towards the first snack bar line with Ayame walking right beside him, because the second and third one was a little bit too long. He went and got in line, and he's the sixth person in line. "You know I like how they've remodeled this theatre." Ayame said while looked all around the place. "Now we get to come inside to pay for our tickets and that's a good thing too." She said while looking over there at the ticket line.

"I am Legend is now seating." A male usher called out, as soon as the first person left out of the snack bar line that Shippo and Ayame is in.

Ayame shot her head in his direction real fast as soon as he said that. She saw a lot of people start running up to him. "Oh my goodness look at all of those people. And, it sure didn't took him long to call it out." She thought to herself. "Ummm...Shippo you think I should gone ahead and stand in line to save us a spot?" She said as turned her head back around to look at Shippo and as she moved forward.

"Yeah sure if you want. I only got one person in front of me now." He said while looking in front of him.

"Okay then see you later." As soon as she turned around to leave, Shippo grabbed her by the arm and she turned her head to look at him.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me what kind of candy you want?" He said as he let go of her arm.

"Oh I'm sorry. Mr. Goodbar and Reese's if they got them. And, I want a Dr. Pepper or Mr. Pibb to drink whichever one they got to drink.

"Okay, and thanks for telling me what kind of drink because I forgot all about asking you what kind you want." Shippo said with a little smile on his face. Ayame just smiled back at him and turned around and walked fast and got in line. When she looked back, Shippo was already at the snack bar giving the lady his order.

**After the Moives**

As Shippo and Ayame came out of the double doors along with everybody else who watched the movie, Shippo said, "Man that was a bad ass movie."

"Yeah I know." Ayame said as she looked Shippo with her eyes and then looked back in front of herself. "It didn't turned out like i expected, but it was still hell." She said sounding a little excited.

"Shoot yeah what you're talking about." Shippo said sounding a little hyber active.

"Yeah, but I just didn't like the ending."

"Neither do I Ayame, but he had to do what he had to do to protect his legacy. He worked really hard and long on it for it to be distroyed by the enemy."

"Yeah, you're right about that Shippo."

They both stopped at the end of the sidewalk side by side, and then looked at one another. "Well, what's next?" Ayame asked.

"We're going out to eat at Timaki's Palace that new restaurant downtown."

"Timaki's Palace. Why is it called that? She could've just simply used her name or something else."

"Oh, you'll see why. And, I thought the same thing myself and said something like that along those line until my dad drove by there one day. I manage to catch a glimse of it and boy I tell 'ya...I see why the owner picked that name for it."

Ayame was about to say something, but then out of the blue, some boy came out of the middle of nowhere and broke up their conversation. He got his arms up in the air and his hands in a ball, and he yelled out with his eyes closed, "Whoooooo!" Then he opened his eyes with a big grin on his face showing his teeth. He just looked at Shippo and Ayame for a few seconds and then took off running to his left. They just looked at him as he did the same thing to other people, with his arms in the air and hollering out a word(s) as he run. Then Ayame and Shippo looked at one another and didn't say anything, and looked off in different opposite directons with their eyes for about a minute. They looked at one another again and Shippo said,"Akward," as he looked out into the parking lot.

"Yeah, anyways let's get going." Ayame said as she looked at the traffic going by.

**Ayame's House**

Ayame drove up into the driveway at her house and turned off the car. She put her hands in her lap and sat there thinking. "If I had a sister(s) that I bonded with really good, her/they would be come running out of the house by the time I pulled up and asked me how my date went. I guess I'll have to wait 'till tomorrow when my friends come over and I'll tell them then." She took the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door and got out of the car and shut the door. As she was walking towards the front door of her house, she looked to her left and looked up and down the road to see if she saw anybody or anything and she didn't. She looked back in front of herself and walked on up to the front door. She reached out and turned the door knob and the door came open. She stopped in her tracks and thought, "I wonder who left the door open for me." As she was going through the front door turned around to see if she saw anyone or anything and she didn't, so she went on through the door and shut it and then locked it. She turned around and went up the stairs. When she was at the top, she started walking slow so that she wouldn't wake up anybody. As she was passing by Rin's room on her right, she saw that the door was open and that Rin was up and on her computer. "So she's the one who left the front door open for me." Ayame thought to herself. She saw that Rin was doing something with her hands, but she couldn't make out what she was doing. Then she heard Rin called out Sesshomaru's name in ecstasy. When Rin had turned around in her chair, Ayame's eyes got big and she dropped her mouth open. She realized what her litle sister was doing. As she creep back, she closed the door up slowly and quietly. She walked really fast to her room, and when she got there, she closed and locked the door right behind her. She turned around to look at the door as she backed away slowly towards her bed. She sat down at the foot of her bed with a lot of thoughts running through her as she started out into space.

_I'm sorry you guys if my writing is worst than before or however you want to say it. I'm using wordpad to update my chapters and it does correct me or anything to help me make the sentence and/or paragraph sound better to make since. I'm trying to find a way to put word on my computer, but I'm having such a hard time though. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chappie and review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the late update you guys. I've been really busy and had a hard time trying to fit my updating this chappie and others into my schedule, but I've founded a way to manage though. I also was in the middle of writing this chappie but it got lost when I brought myself another laptop. I was so mad that I had lost it and have to start over. Anyways, let me get on with the story since I've been keeping you guys waiting for so long._

**Chapter 22**

Rin and her sisters are sitting on a bench in the park next to the parking lot where they said they'll meet Mika. Sango and Kagome are sitting on top of the bench with their feet on the seat part, and Rin is sitting between them on the seat part. "Where the hell is Mika?" Kagome said with and impatient voice while searching around the park looking for her.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm sure she's on her way and she'll be here in any moment now." Sango said as she leaned forward a little as she put her arms on her legs with her hands clamp together while looking down at the ground.

"Yeah I'm sure she is and it's just that I'm eager to find out what the secret is that she's keeping from me. You two aren't eager as well?"

"Yes we are." Rin replied as she looked up at Kagome because she's slouching. "But there got to be something that's keeping her from getting her on time." Kagome just looked down at her like dough I know that. Then when Kagome looked in front of herself, she saw Mika pulled up in the parking lot really fast.

"There she is and it's about time." Kagome said as she got up off the bench with her sisters at the same time. They walked toward Mika's car as she got out of her car without turning off the car, and turned around where the driver's door is to face them and stood there with door open.

"I'm sorry that I'm late you guys. There's a lot of traffic and it's backed up where I was coming from." Mika said as she looked at Kagome and her sisters as they stood there by her car looking at her. "I tried to find as many short cuts as I could and I was driving really fast trying to hurry up and get here before it's too late."

"You're good." Sango said as looked at Mika who is looking down at her watch.

"We've got plenty of time so hurry up and get in the car." Mika said as she looked up. They all got into the car and drove off.

**At Inuyasha's House**

"Okay now I want you three to try and blend in, and please try to sound like a boy as much as you can." Mika said as her and Kagome, Sango, and Rin walked up to the door. **(A/N: Kagome and her sister are dressed up like boys by the way.)**

"Don't worry we'll try our best won't we." Kagome said as they reached the door.

"Right," Sango and Rin said in unison.

"I sure hope so." Mika said as she reached out and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, she was about to ring it again and the door came open slowly and it's Inuyasha who answered.

"Hey there Mika and who are your friends?" Inuyasha asked with a smile on his face.

"They are friends of my brother and they came here to watch the movie."

"The more the merrier. And will you guys be regular or what?"

Mika looked at Kagome with a look on her face like well he's talking to you and not me when Kagome looked at her. Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha and answered, "That depends on how good the movie is and if we like it," trying to sound like a guy.

"Yeah," Rin and Sango said in unison trying to sound like guys.

"Just like our brother said." Sango added.

"Oh you guys will." Inuyasha said as he stepped back a little as he pulled the door open some more. The girls walked in as he said, "Just find somewhere to sit or stand." They walked to the back of the crowd of boys and stood there. Inuyasha looked outside one last time and then he closed the door and sat down on the couch in front of the crowd of boys. "Shhhh…be quiet the movie is starting." He said as he pressed play on the remote.

"I wonder what the movie is about to make all these guys gather up together in one room like this." Kagome thought to herself. When she heard a female's voice started to talk, she new it sounded it familiar but couldn't quite place it so she told her sisters and Mika to be quiet as she struggled to her it some more, as she stared off into space.

"Oh Inuyasha," the female voice that came from the TV said in ecstasy. "Give it to me some more."

When Kagome heard that, she knew right off the bat what they were watching. "Oh no, I can't believe that Inuyasha is showing this, but recorded it for that matter." She said to herself. She brought her head down a little as she looked down at the floor and closed her eyes.

"Kagome you should look at this." Sango whispered to her as she looked at the movie.

"Don't need to. I already know what it is." She whispered back to Sango. Then she opened her eyes as she looked up at the movie. She had anger and so much hatred in her as she build up the courage to go and snap off at Inuyasha, and she stormed off as she balled her hands into a fist. "HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME INUYASHA?" She yelled as she looked at Inuyasha. Everybody just looked at her.

"Dude, you sound like a girl." Boy number one said who's sitting beside Inuyasha on his left.

That's when Kagome took off her hat and fake mustache at the same time. "Kagome," Inuyasha said sounding surprise as he stood up looking at her. "How did you found out about this?"

"I brought her and her sisters here." Mika answered as her and Sango and Rin walked up from the back. Sango took off her fake goatee and hat and Rin took off her hat.

"Why, what for?"

"Even though I don't like her and her sisters, I don't want her to be embarrassed or scared for life by you doing something like this behind her back. She's a really nice girl who haven't done anything bad to me."

"Excuse me, but Inuyasha I did ask you a question." Kagome said as she interrupted them.

"Oh calm down bitch." Inuyasha said as she looked at Kagome. Mika, Sango, and Rin gasp at the same time when he said that. "It's not like I'm showing this to anybody that we go to school with. These are college guys."

"I don't give a damn. They're guys and they gonna talk."

"Do you want us to leave Inuyasha?" Boy number one answered.

"Yeah, because this is spoiling the movie for us." Boy number two said.

"Speak for yourself man. I'm liking this." Boy number three said.

"No, you guys can stay here." Inuyasha said as he looked at them.

"Good, because we wasn't going to leave anyways. I was just asking to be polite." Boy number one said. "We get to see two things for the price of one."

"I know that's right and he should've charged more." Boy number three said.

"Like he knew this was going to happen." Boy number one said as he looked back at boy number three right quick and then looked back at Inuyasha.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is and I don't know why you're so mad either." Inuyasha said as he looked back at Kagome. "You're my most popular hit. My viewers are always requesting to see you."

"What," Kagome said with a confused look on her face while looking at Inuyasha.

"I was going to make more movies of us because this one is starting to get bored." He said with a sly smile on his face. "But can't for now because you know who ran her mouth." He said as he looked at Mika and then back at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with anger in her eyes. "You're a sick son-of-a bitch you bastard."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Tears were about to form in Kagome's eyes as she was about to cry, but she bottled it up and held back the tears. Then she walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him real hard with her right hand that could be heard through the whole house. "I don't ever want to see you again and I can't believe that I lost my virginity to someone like you." Then she spit in his face and as she turned around to walk away, he wiped the spit off his face. She stormed out the door real fast. After she left, both of her sisters slapped Inuyasha on the same cheek and then they went out the door after their sister.

"Well…I'll call you later after I drop them off at the house okay Lee." Mika said as she looked from Inuyasha to her boyfriend.

"Okay baby." Boy number one said as he stood up and walked towards Mika and gave her a kiss. After he did, Mika just looked at Inuyasha and called him a jerk and slapped him hard on the same cheek as Kagome and her sisters did. Then she turned around and walked at the door and closed it behind her. Lee looked at Inuyasha and saw that the girls had left his cheek scorching red with their hand print. "Dude, you really need to put some ice on that." He said with a smile on his face.

"Shut the fuck up." Inuyasha said sounding mad and with a mean look on his face as he looked at Lee. Then he went and sat back down on the couch. "Don't nobody else say a fucking word about this." He said as he looked at the TV. Then he picked up the remote off the floor and started the movie over and that's when Lee sat back down on the couch right beside Inuyasha and started watching the movie.

_Sorry about the short chappie. I'm just in a hurry to update the story. The next one or so will be longer and __**don't**__**forget**__ to __**review**__ you guys._


End file.
